All in the touch
by eastwood101
Summary: Modern Merlin. Merlin grows up coming to terms with his relationship with his magic and Arthur. Merlin is destined for great things, to be the head of an ancient and powerful clan.
1. Chapter 1

Hi ya, have fun!

…

The first memory Merlin had of Arthur and coincidently something magical, was at the park when he was four years old. Merlin was with his mother whose best friend was Arthur's mother. Arthur and his older brother Will (who was 6) were kicking the football ignoring Merlin, who was instead on the playground with his sister Gwen.

After playing hide and seek, Merlin wanted to play Harry Potter. He was of course Harry and Gwen was Hermione. They picked up sticks and ran around the playground casting spells at each other. Merlin climbed up into the dark tower preparing to go down the slide. Wand in hand he yelled "lumos" pretending he was lighting up a Hogwarts corridor. It was much to his surprise when his stick alit at the end and the tower was bathed in a warm glow. He felt his eyes burn and he dropped the stick in surprise. "Cool" he said grinning wickedly and slid down the slide.

Gwen was at the bottom "oh look Merlin, I mean harry, we can be flying on the swings". She dropped her wand and they raced over to the swings. As they were swinging Merlin tilted his head back and saw Will and Arthur walking towards them. Will was scowling aggressively and Arthur was trailing behind him, smiling slightly in their direction.

Will walked up to the swings and said to Gwen "Move, I want to swing". She replied "No, I'm swinging". Will started to shake the chains violently until Gwen squealed and slid off the seat. Merlin said "Hey, don't be mean to Gwen". Will got on the seat and said "shut up big ears". Merlin glared. Will said to Arthur "come on little brother, get on the other swing" pointing to the one Merlin was currently on. Arthur hesitated looking at Merlin "umm, I don't really want to swing".

Merlin saw his expression and took pity on him "let's go Gwen, I'm hungry, let's get a snack". As Merlin looked back he saw Arthur get on the swing and their eyes met. Arthur smiled thanks to him and Merlin grinned back before turning away.

…


	2. Chapter 2

General info chapter – sorry, a bit boring!

…

As Merlin grew up and started school he was constantly over at Arthur's house. Will was usually at the movies or at the mall with his friends. At school Will now took no notice of Merlin, Gwen or even his own brother Arthur. Gwen was taking dancing classes doing jazz and hip hop where she become friends with Morgana.

Gwen and Merlin lived in a fairly large house on 10 acres with their mother. She was a writer and was onto her second series of crime fiction. Merlin usually walked to school, passing Arthur's house on the way so they could walk together. Arthurs mother Ygraine and father Uther lived in a large expensive villa, or rather Ygraine lived in the villa while Uther spent his time in the city managing his company. Uther would usually return home on the weekends or his family would take the train to visit him in the city. Merlin only saw him a couple of times, but each time he was distant, formal and abrupt. Merlin was told in confidence by his mother that Ygraine had cancer with a slim chance of survival. Arthur didn't know and Merlin longed to tell him, although he realised it was for the best.

Merlin and Arthur shared the same group of friends; Gwen, Morgana, Bruseius, Leon and Ali. Morgana was bossy but very pretty; with long black hair and green piercing eyes. Merlin liked her but thought she sometimes took advantage of Gwen. Bruseius had short brown curly hair and brown eyes. She was reserved and quiet around those she didn't know, but had an infectious smile and could get quiet aggressive when angry. Leon was a large boy, looking like a mini rugby player. He was strong, determined and could be violent but a genuinely nice person. Ali was also known as blade or Ron for his strawberry blond hair. He was good friends with Arthur but not as close as Merlin was with Arthur.

Merlin was also over at his Uncle Gaius's house whom he had developed a firm friendship with since that fateful day at the playground. Before that he saw his uncle as a strange old man alone in his house. He had long white hair, a permanently questioning expression and wore long dark robes. He reminded Merlin of Dumbledore. Gaius lived a few blocks away from Merlin's house at the edge of the suburban housing plot. It was surrounded by trees, scrubs and old statues. Merlin was now able to ride around to Gaius's place which took 20mins.

The house had seen better days and was clearly falling apart. Yet it was still standing which was a tribute to the old man of the house. Inside it was dark and musty, smelling of sulphur and other chemicals. Papers and old books lined the tables, shelves and even sometimes the floor. In another room, beakers, jars and viles of liquid covered the table and shelves. They were not allowed into this room but the door was usually left open and welcome to sneaking and spying.

…

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ya, longer chapter!

…

When Merlin was in grade 5, a tall aggressive boy called Lance had decided he did not like Merlin, his infectious attitude, his ears or his vast knowledge. Lance hung out with the twin brother's Gwaine and Mordred.

On one occasion Merlin's group was sitting on the football fields at lunch, talking about what they were doing on the weekend. Gwen was adamant they would all go and do something together. "We should all go and see the new Harry Potter movie on Sunday". Ali replied "we've already seen it like 10 times". Arthur joined in "I'm going to the city with Will on Sunday, I can't go". "Aren't seeing your father Uther" said Merlin. Arthur replied "yep, it's for his birthday, we're going to a really expensive restaurant". "Prat" Merlin said "I hope you choke on a crustation" he said jokingly. (The group of friends were used to Merlin and Arthur's bickering). "Piss off, you're just jealous" Arthur retorted. "Jealous, moi, never, having lunch with the devil himself, no thanks" Merlin scoffed.

Bruseius butted in "Sorry Gwen, I've got a karate lesson Sunday morning". Gwen looked put out, she looked expectantly at Merlin. "Sorry sis, I promised Gaius I would help him with something". Arthur asked Merlin "why do you hang out with that old bat". "Fuck off Arthur, Gaius is going to lose his house; he needs help with the paperwork".

Gwen looked hopefully at Ali and Leon "What about you two". "Rugby practice" they replied in unison. "Never mind Gwen" Morgana said "we'll go shopping, I need some new shoes". Gwen huffed and fell silent "fine".

Ali spoke up "look who is coming over, Merlin's fan club". Merlin looked behind him and saw Lance coming over with Gwaine and Mordred tailing him. Merlin frowned and Gwen said "Ignore them Merlin". Leon asked "would you like me to beat them up Merlin." He cracked his knuckles and glared at Lance. "No, it's alright" Merlin said.

Lance shouted "Hey loser". Leon stood up menacingly and Lance made a show of walking past them, not stopping, but shooting dirty looks at the group. "Yeah that's right, walk away" Ali yelled.

The next day Lance took advantage of Leon and Ali's absence as the group sat on the oval. Lance stormed towards the group and pointed an accusing finger at Merlin "oi loser". Merlin sighed, getting up reluctantly. "and the topic for today is…drum roll please" Merlin put on his best talk show host voice.

Lance reached out and pushed Merlin aggressively who stumbled backwards. Lance spat "you cheated in the English test today, I saw you looking at my work."

Merlin regained his composure and thought of the test at the start of the day, he remembered being placed next to Lance who glared at him and 'accidently' stamped on his foot when he sat down. Arthur was on the other side of Lance. Merlin and Arthur had shared glances and smiles, making silent rude faces at Lance's expense.

Merlin grinned replying "Lance, if I wanted to pass why on earth would I look at your work". Those in his group laughed while Lance looked confused. This was quickly masked as he became angry again "ahh so you admit it, you did cheat". Merlin smiled, Lance was a bit slow on the uptake. Merlin shrugged and turned back to his group, his eyes catching Arthurs and smiling.

He heard Lance behind him yell "oi I'm not finished with you yet". Merlin turned slightly replying "I think you'll find that you are". Merlin heard Gwen yell "watch out Merlin". Merlin heard the whistle of air behind him and prepared for the impact. Instead he heard Arthur say "Lance" and Lance cried out in shock, he had slipped backwards and was lying at Gwaine's feet.

Much to Lance and Gwaine's surprise, Gwaine proceeded to pour his frozen coke onto Lance's head. Lance looked at Merlin with a look of panic on his face and mumbled something like "heading off". Merlin's tongue got the better of him "not even Gwaine's drink likes you mate". Lance glared at Merlin before running off, his friends following him.

That was close Merlin thought, he was about to get decked until his magic had jumped in to save him. He hadn't even felt his eyes change or anything; it must have been a self preservation instinct.

"Oh gosh Merlin, that was close" squeaked Gwen. Merlin sat down and Bruseius punched him in the arm. "What was that for" Merlin yelled. "Don't scare us again like that" she retorted. Merlin rubbed his arm as he looked at Arthur who looked shocked and a bit weary of Merlin "um I've gotta go… do something". Merlin was annoyed and a bit suspicious, wondering if Arthur had seen his magic.

Merlin was shocked himself; he hadn't meant to do that. Since that day at the park his magic was becoming stronger and had been occurring more often. First it had just been lighting things up, then moving them around. Once he had sent the neighbour's cat flying around amongst the pigeons, much to the cats delight.

He couldn't control his power when he wanted to though, it happened when his emotions were let loose. When he was angry, happy or hurt. Moving people and bending them to his will was another matter altogether.

He wished he could confide in or talk to someone about it. He had tried his mother when he was younger but leant it was a bad idea, she just believed he had a very creative mind. He had been reluctant to tell Arthur because he was a realist like his father, with little time for the bizarre or supernatural.

…

Reviews Please


	4. Chapter 4

Longer Chapter at request :)

…

Arthur was absent for a week after that day which he explained was due to illness and his father. After that Merlin and Arthur drifted apart while Arthur and Ali became closer. Merlin was disappointed but not altogether shocked. He became closer with the girls and Leon, while spending more time at Gaius's house, helping the old man out.

A man in a business suit had turned up a number of times, informing Gaius the house was unsafe and the plot of land should be developed into a number of new houses. Calling himself Mr Smith he had giving Gaius a mountain of paperwork which Gaius had promptly thrown around the living room.

Merlin had gone to help him however Gaius refused help and said he would sort it out. A couple of weeks later Mr Smith had mysteriously stopped coming and Gaius was looking very pleased with himself. At the same time a black cat with a white chest and socks had suddenly appeared. Gaius had called him Smithers.

Merlin thought there was something very mysterious about the old man, besides the obvious, as if he was constantly watching and observing Merlin's actions. Gaius would love testing him on any science topic and he now knew the periodic table by heart.

On one Sunday afternoon Merlin was reading a number of books which Gaius had 'kindly' prescribed for him, on space. The old man was making a new kind of potion in his lair. Merlin was bored and had started wondering around the room, pulling out books at random and opening draws. It wasn't as if Gaius would notice, the place was a mess. He soon tired of that and collapsed onto the floor, lying on his back.

He felt the power rise up in him, his eyes burned so he lifted his hands up into the air. Suddenly sheets of paper were rising up, spinning around and creating a paper whirlwind. He felt calm and relaxed which he had never felt before whilst controlling magic.

He closed his eyes and jumped when suddenly he heard Gaius speak "oh my word, Merlin". Merlin quickly shot up, a little afraid of what Gaius must have seen and now thinks of him. "I didn't mean to…" But Gaius cut him off "my boy, I never thought I would see the day, in all my life, it's a miracle, and to happen to my nephew Merlin…MERLIN." Merlin had sat down in the arm chair. He personally thought it was a miracle Gaius hadn't yelled at him yet. Gaius had finally seemed lost for words "Merlin, you're a Wizard" he said smiling "and a bloody good one at that!".

Merlin was shocked; he hadn't put a name to what he was doing. But a Wizard and Magic connected. Gaius was right and perhaps his mysterious behaviour led to the same conclusion. Gaius was a wizard too. "Yes" Gaius answered his silent question "I'm a wizard too, though not as powerful as you, I must admit. I can heal with my powers. So I use words to control my magic like most wizards or witches. You on the other hand have learnt to control the magic, though with what I don't know."

Merlin thought about it, his eyes seemed to burn when he was using the magic yet his fingers seemed to hold the actual power. Merlin replied "um, I don't know, I can't actually control it, it just happens". Gaius didn't believe him "do your eyes burn, because that's where your power comes from." "Yes" mumbled Merlin, putting his head in his hands. "But how do you control it" Gaius pressed on. "I think it's my fingers" Merlin said looking up at Gaius who had moved to stand in front of him.

Gaius looked pleased with his answer "well, my boy, that is something indeed. Your power is very strong." Merlin was annoyed "but I can't control it, I try to, but…" Gaius quietened him "not to worry, you too can learn to control your power with words until you master the touch."

"I had hoped that you'd have magic like myself and your grandfather. It usually happens around this age, when you first start to get your powers." "Well actually" Merlin said. Gaius looked shocked "what Merlin, do you mean to tell me that you've had your power all this time and I didn't know. Right under my very nose." He looked angry. Merlin shuffled his feet replying "um, well I've had it since I was five, that's when it first started."

Gaius's face softened "perhaps if I had prompted you more, it would have shown. Not to worry. I'll teach you all I know." "Thanks uncle" Merlin grinned "one question, before I go…did you have something to do with Mr Smith's disappearance". At the name the cat ran into the room miaowing and jumped onto the couch. Merlin laughed and Gaius grinned. "There's nothing a few cat biscuits can't fix".

…

Any ideas, questions or thoughts on the story…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews; sorry I can't seem to write that much in one go lol, but I will try to upload once a day

…

For Merlin and his group of friends it was finally their last year of junior school. The planning had begun about what senior school to apply for. Camelot seemed like the best option as it was closer and they could all afford it as it was semi-private.

Merlin and Gwen were so excited whilst Arthur and Ali had heard stories from their older brothers. Ali had whispered "one kid got hoisted up on the flag pole." They were reluctant to leave the safety of being the oldest kids at the school.

The gang still sat together, however Merlin rarely talked to Arthur. Arthur had asked out Gwen and they would not be separated from one another. The two would hold hands and go see g-rated movies together. It was now Gwen who was constantly over at Arthur's house leaving Merlin to hang out with Leon, Ali and Bruseius. Merlin found Ali was great fun to hang out with, seeing how Arthur had ditched his best friend for Gwen.

Lance and Merlin rarely spoke or interacted, only to shoot dirty looks at one another from across the yard. The group sat on the oval one afternoon planning their summer breaks. Ali and Leon were staying at a footy summer camp, while Arthur was pleading with his father to let him go too.

Gwen and Morgana were going to their usual dance camp which just so happed to be right next to the football camp. Bruseius was going to Greece where most of her family lived. Merlin said he didn't know what he was doing yet, but suspected Gaius had something planned for him.

Since Gaius had found out his ability, the old man had given Merlin a mountain of books to read, spells to practice and potions to brew. Finally Gaius had allowed Merlin into his lab. Merlin was at first thrilled; however he soon learnt that Gaius was regretting his decision. Merlins natural clumsiness had lead to 10 broken beakers, five viles and six bottles. Gaius had got so frustrated he had enchanted Merlin from touching anything or moving whilst Gaius was demonstrating.

Merlin had mastered the spells quickly, allowing the words to roll off his tongue and control his magic. Unfortunately he still wasn't able to control it through his fingers. Gaius was at a loss with how to help Merlin.

Merlin was a little afraid that he would never be able to fully use his magic, and that he would eventually lose control, risking the lives of those around him. His hands had started tingling as though they were falling asleep or going numb.

…

On the last day of school Morgana had a huge celebration at her house, inviting everyone in their year level. The group had massive foam and pool party as the weather was so warm. Merlin had never felt self conscious, even when in his bathers. However Lance soon changed that.

Merlin was attacking Gwen with the foam, piling it onto her head. Lance pushed past him and Merlin stumbled. Gwen took her chance and escaped giggling. Merlin was angry and walked up to Lance yelling "hey, what's your problem". Lance turned around and glared "your pasty white skin is blinding me" he sniggered and others around him laughed.

Merlin scowled and pushed Lance, the power escaped from his fingers and Lance was sent flying backwards, hitting his head on the ground. Merlin was shocked and went over to help him but Lance spat at his outstretched hand "the skinny little runt is stronger than he looks, you want to fight me bitch."

Lance got up and came towards Merlin threateningly. Suddenly Arthur came between them and pushed Lance gently on the shoulder "don't Lance. Come on Merlin, come have a drink." Lance scowled but backed off. His father knew Arthurs and Lance thought better than to anger Uther.

Merlin walked with Arthur to the drinks table "um…thanks." They hadn't spoken in such a long time it was awkward. "No worries" Arthur replied "he shouldn't have said that, you look great…I mean you're not that skinny." Arthur's cheeks went pink.

Merlin thought he was just trying to be nice. "Thanks Arthur". He turned to face Arthur and noticed he was really tanned and muscled from footy training. His hair was wet and droplets of water clung to his skin. Merlin was stunned and suddenly realised he was attracted to Arthur.

He also realised Arthur was trying to talk to him, all he heard was "…I wanted to tell you something." However all Merlin could think is 'I'm attracted to boys'; he suddenly felt sick and quickly excused himself "I have to go, sorry, bye". Arthur stared after him "but it's only just started". Merlin ignored him and ran out the gate.

He thought about it as he made his way home "a gay wizard" he chuckled to himself. Well that certainly explained why he wasn't attracted to Morgana who was the most beautiful girl at the school. All the boys admired her but she would have none of it.

Merlin arrived home, opening the door and much to his surprise Gaius turned around in the doorway "I've been expecting you." Merlin chuckled and said "you're late." Gaius frowned and retorted "a wizard is never late." They both burst out laughing.

…

Reviews please :)


	6. Chapter 6

Gaius had found an old hermit called Kilgharrah who could help Merlin with his magic. Merlin was going to stay with the Indian monk over the summer in Nepal. Gaius had convinced Merlin's mother to let him go; he lied that he won the lottery. Gaius would come with Merlin to Kathmandu then depart to India as he had other business to attend to. Gaius had a friend who was a healer in Deli who he would meet with.

Gaius had used his own power get plane tickets booked for the next day and a large sum of money. Merlin had packed his warmest clothes as he was going to the Himalayas. He was sitting on his bed that night contemplating whether to ring and tell his friends. He knew Bruseius would have already left, which was who he really wanted to tell. Instead he texted Leon and Ali who were so excited for him and wished him luck "I hope you don't freeze".

He wanted to ring Arthur to tell him but he was scared Arthur would know what he felt and hate him. "Stuff it" Merlin said and grabbed the phone. He dialled the number then hung up, throwing the phone against the pillow. He paused for a moment then picked up the phone again. He dialled the number and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello" Gwen answered. Merlin jumped, he hadn't expected her to answer, but guessed she was staying the night. "Hi sis" he said. "Merlin" she squealed "mum called me; she said you're going to Nepal TOMORROW. Gaius had a surprise for your birthday or something. Oh my god, that's so exciting. I want to come." "Calm down" Merlin said. "I'll see you in the morning before I go. I just wanted to tell Arthur, is he there?"

"He is in the shower" Gwen replied "I can tell him for you, he'll be so excited for you. He seemed worried that you left earlier…was something wrong?" "No" Merlin quickly replied "I wasn't really that well." "Oh" Gwen said. "well…I'll see you tomorrow, bye" Merlin said. Merlin went to sleep feeling bad for running away at the party like that, but he just had to get out of there. He suddenly remembered that Arthur was trying to tell him something.

The next morning Merlin was woken up early by his mother. He quickly got ready and met Gaius at the door. Gwen came running down the street from Arthur's house "merrrrlinnnn." Merlin hugged her then his mother "I'll miss you" she whispered "have fun". Merlin looked around "where is Arthur?" Gwen replied "oh he's still asleep, I couldn't wake him up." "Ready to go Merlin" Gaius asked him.

Arthur heard Gwen come in his room to try and wake him up "Arthur, come on Merlin is leaving now." Arthur didn't really want to see his former best friend; he didn't know what to say to him. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling and finally jumped up "fuck". He grabbed a shirt and raced through his house. He raced out the door and down the street. He got to the end on the street and saw a car leaving.

He ran as fast as he could but he was too late. The car had disappeared down the street. Gwen and her mother stood outside the house looking after the car. Arthur slowed down and walked up to them. Gwen saw him and turned around giving him a sad smile "sorry Arthur, he's gone."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews

…

They arrived at the airport and headed to the international departures lounge. Gaius had a suitcase full of herbs, potions and let's face it drugs. He had a bit of trouble getting through the security however he spoke a few words and his eyes flashed gold. The airport staff and security were soon happy to be of any assistance. Merlin helped him clear the security cameras and images.

They soon got on the plane and left for Nepal. Gaius left Merlin at the airport to board another plane, wishing him well for the trip. "Good luck Merlin. Respect the man and his wishes. I'll see you in two months back at the airport. Look for a man named Inuyama, he will be your guide." Gaius patted him on the shoulder but Merlin hugged the old man. "Bye Gaius" Merlin whispered.

Merlin walked though the airport and found the exit. A group of men were waiting outside with signs. One man held a sign with Merlin scrawled in ink. The middle age man was bald with a robe wrapped around his body and white pants. Merlin soon noticed that he only had one arm. He walked over to the man "are you Inuyama". The man gave a huge smile showing his broken yellow teeth. "Alright Merlin, yes that is me, follow me please."

Merlin followed the man to a small bus which was already packed with people, possessions and even a few animals. His stuff was thrown on top of the bus, luckily he hadn't packed much. He squished his way inside, sitting down at the front. He looked around for his guide but he had disappeared. Merlin started getting worried but then he saw Inuyama in the driver's seat. Inuyama looked around and grinned at Merlin.

His guide was a terrible driver Merlin thought. He sped around the narrow winding mountainous roads, narrowly missing other cars, trucks, animals and people. However Merlin soon realised he was a much better driver than those he passed. He saw two crashes. Inuyama was able to squeeze between the narrowest passages, avoid crashing and seeming to know when to stop and go.

Finally all the other passengers had departed leaving Merlin and his guide alone. Inuyama drove along a dirt track in the mountain side, terraced farming surrounded them. Finally he came to a large shack with a lean to which he parked the bus under. The guide beckoned Merlin out and invited him into his home. The man scooted around collecting items in two bamboo baskets.

They both came outside and Inuyama grabbed a bamboo pole which he slid the baskets on either end. Merlin asked him if he wanted help but the old man laughed at him. The guide slid the pole onto his back with one hand. He was obviously quite strong and dexterous.

Inuyama pointed up the mountain "we'll continue on foot, Kilgharrah lives in isolation, we'll be there by midday." Merlin followed him with his own pack up the hill. It was a steep climb and Merlin soon got hot, taking off his jacket. He hadn't realised how warm it was during the day in the Himalayas. Inuyama moved quickly and silently.

They finally reached stone steps which led up to a small shrine. Inuyama placed the baskets on the ground, taking his pole. Merlin looked at him quizzically and he replied "offerings. This is where I leave you Merlin. I shall come each week with offerings at noon." The man quickly started walking back down the mountain.

Merlin looked around him, walking past the shrine over a flat grassy surface. A clear spring ran down the mountain side. He pasted a few pine trees coming to a mud house with a straw roof. He looked inside and saw a fire with embers still glowing. No one was in there. Merlin walked around the back of the house to another grassy clearing with a flat stone slab in the middle. On top of the large slab, which was almost as big as the small shack, was a dark Indian man sitting cross legged.

The man had a long grey beard and knotted hair which was tied back. He wore red beads around his neck, a thin brown blanket around his shoulders and white pants. His chest was bare which had a red tattoo of a dragon on it. He looked quiet thin and frail. Merlin walked up to the stone wearily and stepped up onto it. The man's eyes were closed and he looked asleep.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Two chapters in a row

…

Merlin was unsure whether to rouse the old man; he shuffled around and asked "kilgharrah?" He was about to touch his shoulder until he heard the man speak "sit". Merlin quickly went to sit but knocked over incense placed in front of the man. "Be quiet" the man said. Merlin crossed his legs and waited "calm your thoughts" the old man spoke.

Merlin closed his eyes and tried to become calm but thoughts kept flying around his head. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see the old man's eyes were open "how will you ever learn if you can't still your thoughts." Merlin opened his mouth and realised Kilgharrah was blind, his eyes were a milky white. "Never mind, you'll soon learn" the old man spoke "get the offerings and meet me in the house."

Merlin hesitated, worried about the man who had picked up a walking stick. "Go" Kilgharrah said. Merlin brought the offerings into the house where the old man was boiling water over the fire. The man was doing everything by hand which surprised him; he had assumed Kilgharrah had magic. The old man performed these simple tasks with dexterity and great skill.

Kilgharrah made soup which they ate with the rice cakes which was supplied by Inuyama. They ate in silence and then lay down on thin mats with quilts. It was freezing that night and Merlin was glad for the warm bedding.

Merlin was roused before dawn when it was still dark; he followed the old man outside to the grassy clearing. They sat on the grass crossed legged in the mist. Kilgharrah obviously expected him to meditate. The old man spoke "empty your mind." Merlin tried to still his thoughts but they circled around, clamouring for attention. "Watch your breath." Merlin focused on his breath. In and out…

Merlin felt himself quieten and found a place of truth inside him. His mind emptied for a few moments until his thoughts came rushing back. He was excited that he was able to do it though.

He opened his eyes and found it was daylight and the sun was warming his face. His body was sore and he soon became impatient. Kilgharrah got up and they both washed their hands and faces in the stream. They ate a small meal of dried fruit and rice. Then the old man took him out onto the grassy clearing in front of the shack.

Kilgharrah showed him a series of exercises which worked with the meditation. It was rather like a type of martial arts with deliberate and measured movements. The old man's movements were timeless for his age. Merlin watched in awe, his mouth open in shock. Kilgharrah noticed him and smiled "it is not magic, anyone can do it. All it takes is training and practice." Merlin practiced the rest of the afternoon. He soon realised it was a series of steps flowed into one single action.

Merlin became tired from the lack of sleep and meagre portions of food. However he focused on his breathing along with the movements, soon feeling calm and at peace. He felt anticipation and his magic swelling within his fingers. He felt the world around him; the sun, the air and the ground.

This would soon become typical of his day; rise before dawn and meditate, breakfast, exercise, dinner then sleep. Days turned into weeks and Merlin was becoming sick of his daily routine, hungering for something more. However he respected Kilgharrah and didn't want to anger him. The old man would watch Merlin with a critical eye. "Focus. Relax. Concentrate Merlin."

One afternoon Merlin was practicing one particularly tricky movement which he was yet to master. Suddenly Merlin felt an alert calmness wash over him as he delivered the final blow. His opened palm ended the movement and he felt warmth spread through his fingers. A flashing light came from his palm and the tree in front of him shook, a slice was taken out of the trunk.

"Good" Kilgharrah said slowly "although I would prefer if you took care not to harm the trees." He smiled at Merlin. Merlin was pleased; he was yet to receive any praise from the old master. Kilgharrah walked over to the tree and placed his hand over the tree, instantly the cut was healed.

Merlin couldn't help himself "you have magic, why don't you use it, it would make everything so much easier." Kilgharrah sighed walked over to Merlin "life is something to treasure, not to be controlled with power. One must live in harmony with the world, sharing its power through meditation. I have become a monk, only using my power for healing."

Merlin was stunned "so you use your hands to control the magic?" he questioned. Kilgharrah nodded "like you." Merlin frowned "but why did Gaius send me to you, to help me release my power? Couldn't I just become a monk, like you?"

Kilgharrah smiled sadly "I'm sorry, Gaius didn't tell you everything. I will tell you everything but first let's eat."

...


	9. Chapter 9

…

Merlin was impatient; he wanted to know what secrets his uncle Gaius was keeping. However Kilgharrah slowly and steadily went about preparing the dinner. Merlin helped until the dinner was ready. They sat down and ate in silence. After they had finished Kilgharrah spoke "wash up and meet me on the stone." Merlin quickly washed up and walked over to Kilgharrah who was sitting cross legged on the stone. Merlin sat in front of the old man and copied him. Kilgharrah was silent until he finally spoke.

"You are destined for great things Merlin. Your power is great. You will become the head of an ancient and powerful clan called the Druids." Merlin was shocked but didn't want to interrupt the old man. Kilgharrah had closed his eyes.

"The druids now reside in all corners of the world, coming together and convening great councils once a year. The druids have kept our magical world a secret for thousands of years. The ruler at the moment Balinor was a great and mighty leader, until his younger cousins started influencing him and taking control. The empire the druids have created is starting to crumble."

"This is also due to the influence of our rival clan; the Tohan. The two groups used to be one until a leader called Samir started doing things differently. He rejected those with little powers, like healers, and started attacking humans. Samir was soon exiled along with his followers and they created the Tohan; a powerful, deadly and strictly trained group with the ability for mind control. The current leader nicknamed "dragon" has been carrying out attacks on the druids. Men, women and even children have been captured and tortured."

"But what have I got to do with this?" Merlin questioned.

"There is a prophesy that one called Emerys in the ancient language, translated to Merlin today, will lead the druids to victory, creating peace with the Tohan. Emerys will become a great and powerful leader, but will be one half of a whole or one side of the coin. In other words someone is destined to join you and together you will create peace throughout the magical world."

"But how do you know it's me"

"You are one of the most powerful wizards I have ever encountered; your magic seems to be limitless. Your power radiates in the air around you. In most of us, our power fades with use, unless by unethical or dangerous means. With your power, that could never happen."

Merlin was still unsure. Kilgharrah continued "who is your father Merlin?" Merlin said sadly "I never knew him, mother doesn't talk about him." Kilgharrah continued "you must question her; it would be most helpful to know where your strengths and weaknesses lie." Merlin nodded, wanting to know more.

"After today, I will teach you how to use your power and control it. If the situation arises and we are at war, I will train you how to fight. You must come back and learn then. It will be dangerous for you if you haven't leant how to fight. Hopeful it won't come to that and Balinor will see some sense. At the moment the Tohan don't know who you are and I'd like to keep it that way. Do not tell anyone of your power and do not trust anyone. If the Tohan find out whom you are, your death will be swift."

Merlin was a little scared but vowed he would be careful and not let anything slip. Merlin went to bed with thoughts running through his head. Who was his father? What was his destiny? Why were his mother and Gaius keeping secrets? Who was his other half? He didn't like the thought of being dependant on anyone. He went to sleep dreaming that his father was the "dragon" and he was conscripted to the Tohan.

In the last month Merlin learnt slowly how to control the power through his fingers. Kilgharrah made him sit alone. Instead of meditating while focusing on his breath, he focused on the power in his fingers. He felt the magic bubble up and his fingers felt as though they were on fire. Once he opened his eyes and his fingers were glowing.

Next Merlin learnt how to use the elements. He stood in the small stream focusing on Kilgharrah who had made a bubble of water rise up into the air and turn into a dolphin which dived back into the water disappearing. Merlin looked in awe at his master before concentrating on the water. He made the water ripple and bubble but no water rose into the air. "Concentrate on what you want to achieve, use your hands to make it happen."

It was a few weeks before Merlin was able make the water rise out of the stream and form into objects. He even made snakes rise out of the water, coiling around his body. Next Merlin was taught to use fire, he found that much easier. With the first attempt Merlin made the flames rise from the fire into a massive roaring dragon which flew around the shack spitting fire. Unfortunately the shack caught alight before Merlin put it out. Kilgharrah laughed. "You're a natural Merlin; you must be related to a dragon lord."

Merlin asked "how did you get that tattoo? I though monks weren't allowed to taint their body." Kilgharrah smiled sadly "I was once a part of the dragon lords, which were a sort of government which kept the clan in order. It was a brutal job and I lived for killing. Samir had risen to power and made us sign a pact which he branded with a dragon tattoo. He started destroying the dragon lords one by one, until I was the only one left. At that time he was banished and I managed to escape, vowing to never kill again and live as monk. I doubt any of the Tohan still knows I am alive."

Merlin was shocked "but that would make you…" Kilgharrah smiled, nodding "500 years old. I'm not sure if Samir is still alive however we can be sure that the 'Dragon' is related to him."

In the last week Merlin honed his powers until they were almost as precise as Kilgharrahs. The time came to leave and Merlin was disappointed. "I wanted to learn more" he said wistfully to Kilgharrah who replied "Let's hope that you will return, but not for the reason of war."

Kilgharrah grasped his hand "be careful Merlin, use your power only if needed, remember some things are meant to be. The world will right itself if you try and bend it to your will. That is called karma. Remember to meditate as that will keep your power in harmony with the world and yourself."

Merlin thanked him and was soon pulled away by Inuyama. "Come, quickly now, don't want to miss your flight." "Ask your mother" Kilgharrah said before turning away.

…


	10. Chapter 10

In memory of my cousin Merlin. May she rest in Peace.

…

Merlin wasn't prepared for the changes that had taken place when he arrived back home.

His mother and Gwen waited for him at home and bombarded him with questions as soon as he walked through the door. Merlin smiled and hugged them both, answering their questions. He thought he would wait for a while until he asked his mother about who his father was.

On the way home Gaius and Merlin had prepared a story which they would stick to if any questions were asked. They had gone to Nepal and stayed with Gaius's friend. They had relaxed, explored the countryside, and met the locals and so on. Gaius didn't tell Merlin much about his time in India; however he had come home with two more suitcases. Gaius was truly sorry for not telling Merlin everything but said it wasn't his place to say.

"So what's been happening here" he asked. Hunith replied sadly "Ygraine has passed away, just after you left." Gwen said "and I broke up with Arthur, he's really changed since his mother's death. He won't talk about it. His father pulled him out of the camp and he was really pissed." "Language" their mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

"oh fuck" Merlin said. "Language" their mother yelled from the kitchen. Merlin continued "he didn't even know, he must be so angry at his father. I should go and see him." "That's probably not a good idea" Gwen said. Merlin said "well I'll try, if he doesn't want to talk to me thats fine." Merlin thought it really wouldn't be fine and he would be upset if Arthur didn't want to talk to him. "Ok" Gwen said "but I've warned you."

The next day Merlin went over to Arthurs and a maid opened the door. Now that Ygraine was gone and Uther was at work, Arthur had needed adult supervision. "Can I help you" the old women said. "Hi, um, is Arthur here" Merlin asked her. "I'll get him" she said and shut the door. Merlin waited until the door was finally opened. Arthur was laughing at something behind him when he saw Merlin.

Their eyes met and Merlin grinned saying "hi Arthur." Arthur's face changed quickly to annoyance "what do you want Merlin." "I just got home and I wanted to see if you're alright" Merlin said quickly. "Im fine" he snapped. "Can I come in" Merlin asked. Arthur glared at him "I don't think that's a good idea, I don't think we should see each other anymore, I'm sorry."

Merlin was shocked and upset "but, I thought…" suddenly the door was opened wider "who's there Arthur" someone asked. Merlin was stunned to see Lance there in the doorway. "You, you're back, piss off Merlin, Arthur doesn't want to see you." Lance walked out the door threateningly but Arthur put his hand out and stopped Lance. "Leave it" Arthur said. The two boys walked back inside and Arthur shut the door in Merlin's face.

Merlin was really upset and tears ran down his face as he stood outside the door. He didn't expect Arthur to have become friends with Lance of all people. He supposed footy camp and his father's influence had done that. Arthur knew Merlin hated Lance yet he still had become friends with him. He guessed this must all have stemmed from his mother's death. Poor Arthur.

As Merlin walked home he made a pact with himself that he would get their friendship back.

…

The next few years were interesting for Merlin. At school he still hung out with Morgana, Gwen, Bruseius and Leon. Ali had joined Arthur and Lance yet he was still friendly with Merlin's group. Merlin liked and respected Ali for standing up for what he believed in and not bullying other kids. Morgana had become even more stunning; her bright green eyes, pale skin and long dark hair. However she still didn't seem that interested in boys and Merlin doubted she was gay. Merlin himself hadn't changed much, he wasn't very tall, his hair was short making his ears stick out and his face was still rather chubby.

Merlin had noticed that Leon had a crush on Bruseius and she seemed to like him too. She was a tiny Greek dynamite who took no nonsense from anyone. She knew martial arts and was able to beat any boy up. They feared her yet were still attracted to her. Merlin joined her in martial arts which was similar to what he had leaned with Kilgharrah. He enjoyed the exercise and found he was far ahead of the other students. He quickly passed through the different levels and began teaching other students. Leon was still quite and very strong. He had joined the football team yet didn't hang out with the boys. No one bothered him.

Another strange occurrence was that Mordred and Gwaine seemed to always be watching Merlin. The twin brothers had rejected Lance and become very reclusive. They sat alone and watched their surroundings. Merlin was afraid they knew what he was yet they didn't say anything.

On one occasion Merlin was coming out of the toilets when Mordred walked in with Gwaine following. Mordred walked up to Merlin and put his hand up as if to stop Merlin. That was the first time Merlin could feel another person's magic flowing in the air. Merlin shut his eyes and put his hand up a few inches from Mordreds. Merlins magic reacted strongly to that of his own kind. He opened his eyes and Mordred was gone. Gwaine stood in the door and smiled before leaving.

Merlin didn't see the twins again for a week. Merlin was the last to leave the classroom when the twins came through the door. Mordred motioned for Merlin to sit and he did. Mordred sat down opposite him while Gwaine stood near the door. "Merlin, we know who you are" said Mordred in a soft silky voice. His black eyes pinned Merlin to the chair.

Merlin wasn't that surprised but asked "how did you know". Mordred replied "my brother can see the future and I can feel your power." Merlin quickly said "which clan do you belong to, have you told anyone else?" Mordred glanced at his brother before answering "we do not belong to any and I believe that answers your second question. Who would we tell? The Tohan have tried to recruit us while the druids have offered to train us."

Merlin was surprised; he had guessed they worked for the Tohan. "But you'll have to choose eventually, wont you?" "Not if we can help it" Mordred replied. "We have come to offer our alliance to you. We won't become part of the clan wars but we will support you." Merlin was unsure, what if they were lying or betrayed him. They could easily change their mind for the highest bidder. Mordred had stood up "think about it" and they both left.

Merlin asked Gaius however he didn't know much about the twins or their parents. Merlin hadn't provided the brothers with an answer but they didn't seem to mind. Yet he became friends with the twins anyway. Mordred and Merlin got on well; they had the same sense of humour. They played pranks on the teachers and other students. Merlin felt bad for using his magic for pranks but assured himself that he needed to practice. Merlin wasn't as close with Gwaine; he seemed distant and was sometimes in severe pain from his visions. Gwaine had learnt that alcohol prevented the visions so he was often drunk. This meant he hit on both girls and boys.

Merlin joked around with his friends and became the class clown. The teachers thought he needed to grow up however Merlin was going to take his time being a kid. Deep down he knew that he wouldn't have long before he would have to accept his strange destiny and become a great leader. But for the moment he could relax and have fun. It wasn't hurting anyone.

…

Thanks for the Reviews


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy

...

After Arthur had rejected him, Merlin had followed him around like a lost puppy. Arthur was annoyed but Lance was furious. Lance would call Merlin names and give him dirty looks. Then he started punching Merlin in the ribs when Arthur wasn't looking or slap him across the head. Lance had a small gang that followed him; they would taunt Merlin whenever they got the chance. Arthur didn't join in but neither would he acknowledge Merlin.

Merlin could see that Arthur didn't hate him but was unable to stay friends with him. Merlin got sick of both Lance's aggressive behaviour and healing himself again and again. So he tried a different tactic. He knew which classes Arthur had and would either be in them or waiting outside the door. He also knew which ones to avoid if Lance was there. Merlin would give Arthur a bright and cheerful smile and then go on to recount the events of the day.

Sometimes he nearly got a smile from Arthur, who quickly hid any emotion. Arthur still didn't talk to him but seemed to like the company none the less. Merlin was still quite clumsy and would trip over anything and everything, his own feet included. This was the only time he got a smirk out of Arthur and occasionally a comment. Merlin would sometimes even purposely trip just to get a response. "Watch out idiot" "wake up loser" he would snigger.

Merlin still fancied boys but none of his friends noticed, except Morgana. He had gone out with Morgana as she begged him to help her stop the boys asking her out. This had improved his own reputation but ruined any chances of getting a boyfriend.

When Merlin was 16 and summer holidays had started he decided to go down to Ali's beach house where he would spend his time swimming and surfing. This had nothing to do with the fact that Arthur's father owned a house near Ali's beach house. Merlin had spent the summer with Arthur and Will when he was younger and they learnt how to surf together. Gwen also decided that she wanted to come too; Merlin suspected that she still fancied Arthur.

Ali and Merlin would surf together and sometimes Arthur would join them. Merlin would only engage in small talk with Arthur but this was an improvement. Gwen would watch from the beach. Arthur would also hang out with Lance who did not like the water; he would chill at the skate park or sneak alcohol onto the beach.

Merlin noticed that Lance would come and sit with Gwen and she didn't seem to mind. She would chat with him and giggle until Merlin realised she had crush on Lance. That would explain the reason for her coming down. Merlin thought he should have been annoyed or angry at her however he could see she was happy. He hoped Lance would just stop being such a dick to him.

…

One night they were having a massive bonfire down at the beach in front of Arthur's house. Ali and Lance were drunk and Gwen was sitting on Lance's lap smiling lovingly at him. Arthur was silent lying in the sand, Merlin suspected he was asleep. Merlin hadn't drunk too much and he became really hungry. So he ventured into Arthurs house to find some food. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see someone already there.

They turned around and Merlin was shocked to see Will. Will had left school to travel and work a year before. Will seemed to recognise Merlin and grinned "heeeyyyy mate, how are you Merlin." Merlin smiled back "Will, haven't seen you for a while, weren't you becoming a well rounded traveller?" Will smirked "too right I was, but I ran out of money and ended back at my parents place." Merlin remembered "I'm sorry your mother died." Will's smile disappeared "yeah, so am I. My little brother hasn't taken it very well though, has he?"

Merlin grimaced "he's being a little bitch." Will burst out laughing "that he most certainly is. Are you down here for the summer?" Merlin replied "yep, I'm staying at Ali's. I'm not really friends with Arthur anymore. Just here to relax and surf." Will relaxed against the counter "ah well, his loss. Surf you say. I seem to remember that I taught your bony little ass everything you know." Merlin scoffed "as if, I have pure talent and awesomeness." Will joked "really, I bet I could still teach you a thing or too." "Not likely" Merlin retorted "the student surpasses the teacher any day." "Right you be here tomorrow arvo and we'll see about that" Will said.

Merlin was still smiling as he walked home with Gwen. Will had changed a lot but not his competitive nature. Will and Arthur were very alike; the same kind of humour and the same good looks. Will was taller and skinnier with short blond hair. Gwen saw his expression and exclaimed "ahhh, I see how it is." "What" Merlin said innocently. "Merlins got a crush" she said in a singsong voice. "No, I haven't" he lied. Gwen scoffed "soooo, do I know them."

Merlin didn't answer. "Fine don't tell me" she said. Merlin shot back "you and Will seemed to be hitting it off." She scowled "I like him, there's nothing wrong with that." Merlin said "I didn't say there was, but you have to admit he is a bit of a jerk." "So" she replied and eventually said "I'm sorry Merlin, I know how he treats you. But I really like him and he's trying to change, I swear. You'll see." Merlin didn't say anything but he hoped she was right.

…

The next day Merlin was excited to see Will, he walked over to Arthurs house and waited on the beach. He didn't think Arthur would want to see him there. "You ready to get thrashed" Will yelled running up behind him in a wetsuit. Merlin got up "not on my watch." Merlin had a great time surfing with Will. The waves weren't that great and Will still had the moves. Afterwards they went back to the house "you want to come in" Will asked. "Umm" Merlin said hesitantly. "Arthur's not here if you wanted to know." Merlin grinned "in that case, yes I do."

They spend that evening drinking and playing poker. They soon ended up on the large double bed in the equally large room. Merlin was lying on his side with his knees bent watching Will re-enact his adventures in Mexico, in only his boxers. Will mimicked explosions and collapsed onto the other side of the bed. Will turned over so that he was facing Merlin in the same position. Merlin snorted "as if that happened." Will retorted "no, it really did." Merlin laughed at him and Will lunged at him "why you little.." He started tickling Merlin who started giggling uncontrollable, partly due to the influence of the beer.

They both stopped and lay back down. Will left his hand on Merlins waist. Merlin looked at the hand and then at Will's face. Will was looking at him in a strange way, his eyes travelled down to Merlin's lips. Merlin's eyes locked onto Wills and then travelled down to his lips which were parted. Merlin licked his lips. Will moved in closer, slowly, inch by inch. Then suddenly his lips were on Merlins. Merlin responded and opened his mouth, pressing closer to Will. Will snaked his other hand out and grabbed the back of Merlin's head. Merlin pressed harder and slid his tongue into Will's mouth who groaned. Merlin's pants tightened.

Merlin woke up the next morning with a headache. He looked over and saw Will who was in exactly in the same position as last night "fuck." Merlin was still half dressed. They hadn't even done anything, they had been that drunk. Merlin closed his eyes and opened them when he heard movement. Arthur was standing in the doorway, he looked surprised and angry "what the fuck are you doing here."

Merlin quickly shot up "I can explain." Why he wanted to explain himself was unknown to him. He didn't care what Arthur thought, really. "Enlighten me" Arthur spat. "Umm, I'm gay and I like your brother." "Obviously" Arthur said "now get out" he yelled. Will woke up and yawned, spotting Arthur. "Now now. Little brother. Don't get your knickers in a knot. Merlin and I were sleeping… together" he grinned. Arthur yelled at his brother "I don't care, I don't want him here." Will got angry "this is not your house and you can't decide who is allowed to be here." Merlin backed away "it's alright Will, I'll go. See you later yeah." Arthur and Will yelled at the same time "go" and "no". Merlin heard the brothers yell at each other as he left the house.

Merlin didn't see Will again that summer. Arthur said he had left and gone back to Mexico. Merlin didn't believe him and knew that Arthur had something to do with it. Merlin was ready to attack Arthur with his magic but instead he meditated and surfed. It was Merlin this time that ignored Arthur and Arthur who was trying to be friendly.

…

Any comments or ideas?


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the late post, thanks for the reviews.

….

Merlin's second last year of senior school was sudden, eventful and unexpected. Firstly Lance stopped attacking Merlin verbally and physically, and instead ignored him. Merlin thought Gwen had something to do with it. Merlin decided that Lance must have grown up over the holidays. He became respectful, quieter and stopped being the leader of his gang. Lance and Gwen were quick to start dating, spending most of their time together.

Then out of the blue one day Lance actually walked up to Merlin at lunch. He looked uncomfortable, as if he would rather be anywhere else. He shuffled his feet and flicked his hair out of his eyes. "Umm, I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you." He looked at Merlin who was astonished. "Ok, thanks Lance. It's about time you stopped being a dick" Merlin couldn't help himself. Lance glared and said "piss off." Gwen shouted "Lance." He looked uncomfortable "sorry, I'm just getting use to this." Merlin replied "getting use to being human." Lance was about to reply but Gwen glared at him, instead he smiled "later, then." He walked off. Gwen glared at Merlin instead "you could try harder too, Merlin." Merlin supposed he could be nicer.

After that day Lance started hanging out with Merlin's group which now consisted of Gwen, Morgana, Bruseius, Leon, Ali, Arthur, Lance, Mordred and Gwaine. It was still slightly stilted and awkward between Merlin and Lance. Merlin doubted they could ever really be friends but he could be civil.

Merlin still hadn't forgiven Arthur. Arthur continuously tried to apologise but Merlin wouldn't listen. Arthur would appear out of nowhere and ask "still mad Merlin? Come on, today's a new day. Please forgive me." Merlin would ignore him or stick his tongue out. "God, you're so childish Merlin. Grow up." Arthur would reply. Merlin thought you can talk; you ignored me for years, its payback time. Arthur tried to be nice to Merlin however he usually ended up by getting angry and stomping away.

Merlin kept his magic under control through meditating, martial arts and practical jokes with Mordred. The two pranked Arthur more than was necessary by making his seat move from under him, possessions disappear and gum stick to his clothing. Arthur thought it was just bad luck until he saw Merlin grinning like a madman or laughing guiltily behind him. He would yell "you're so immature Merlin, grow up."

Merlin really did like Arthur but didn't want to ruin their future friendship by admitting his feelings. So towards the end of the year Merlin started talking to Arthur. Arthur was relieved and it became slightly awkward between the two. Merlin had the feeling Arthur was trying to tell him something. One afternoon he came up to Merlin and said "Merlin I have something to tell you. I don't know whether to tell you, so I'm just going to come out and say it. The reason I didn't want Will seeing you is that I like you." Merlin smiled not understanding "it's alright Arthur, I know. It would have been awkward him being your brother, I understand. I'm glad we are friends again. I forgive you."

Arthur looked nervous "no you don't understand, I think I'm in love you." The last sentence was heard by no one except Arthur as a large explosion shook the school." Merlin yelled "oh shit" and ran towards where the noise came from. Arthur was left standing alone; he shook his head sadly and said aloud "impeccable timing as usual, I bet this has something to do with Merlin." He too walked towards the noise.

Merlin arrived upon the strange scene. Morgana and Lance were huddled in a corner; two men were standing over them. They were dressed in black pants and black button up shirts. A red image of a flying bird was embroidered on the back of the shirt. Merlin couldn't feel their magic but knew they were powerful. He guessed that they belonged to the Tohan, therefore they had mind control. Behind the two men stood Mordred with his brother further back. Mordred looked furious and had his hand up; the ceiling had collapsed between them. Mordred yelled at the two men in black "it's not him; you're mistaking her power for his. She's just a reverie."

The two men halted looking unsure. Mordred saw Merlin and motioned for him to run. Merlin couldn't, he had to help his friends. He instead yelled "you looking for me." The two men whipped around and started towards him, they could obviously feel his power. Merlin now saw they held long thin knifes. He felt the men prodding into his mind, forcing him to his knees.

Arthur arrived looking horrified; he stared at the two men in shock. Merlin couldn't move as the men made their way towards him. Suddenly one of the men put his hands to his head, as if in severe pain. Mordred took his chance and made the knives appear in his own hands. Mordred walked towards the men "leave them alone! Now go before I bleed you like a stuck pig." The two men hesitated and then fled, not before grinning wickedly at Arthur "you little sneak, had us all fooled didn't you Pendragon" and whisking him away. Merlin and Mordred yelled chasing after them. But the two men had disappeared along with Arthur.

As they walked back to the scene Merlin asked Mordred "they were the Tohan, right?" "Yes" he relied solemnly. Merlin decided he would find out from Gaius where they had taken Arthur. "What did you mean Morgana is a reverie." Mordred looked at him strangely "she has these dreams, powerful dreams, sort of like seeing the future. She could become powerful with the right training." Merlin helped Lance and Morgana recover, Lance looked worried but very grateful "Thankyou Merlin." Morgana said "I'm so sorry Merlin, that I didn't tell you." Merlin said that it was alright and that he needed to go home.

On the way out he saw Mordred and Gwaine and made a decision. "I would be honoured to have you on my side, I'm sorry I didn't make a decision before." Mordred smiled "It's alright. Sometimes it's only in the face of danger until one is pushed into action."

…


	13. Chapter 13

…

Merlin fast walked his way back to the house; nearly face planting over imaginary uneven pavement. He reached the front door and flung it open, at the same time knocking down his uncle. Gaius groaned in pain getting to his feet. He dragged a mortified Merlin inside and led him to the living room. Merlin sat down preparing for the worst as Gaius strode around the room, a bruise already starting on his forehead. He turned to look at Merlin, raising his eyebrow even higher than usual, "The war has begun. The treaty has been broken. Merlin, the time has come. I'm sorry that it's so soon; you'll have to grow up too fast now. You'll need to leave school and go complete your studies in Nepal with Kilgharrah."

Merlin had expected the news yet he was still upset, he had one year of school left till he graduated. He supposed he wouldn't be able to go to university either. He would have to grow up quickly and be prepared to fight. He still didn't know how he was going to lead the clans; his people, a whole community with different views and values. How was he going to unite two groups who despised each other? How would they accept him as a leader when he was still a boy?

Merlin replied "it was as I feared. Two men from the Tohan were searching for me today. Mordred warded them off but Arthur was taken. Do you know where they have taken him Gaius?" Gaius looked worried "they knew who you were. But how?" Merlin replied "they nearly mistook me for another student. I don't know how they found me, I was careful." Merlin thought to himself that this wasn't quite true, he wasn't that careful, but he wouldn't be telling Gaius that. The pranks with Mordred were childish and very risky. What if someone had caught him using magic and informed the Tohan.

"As for Arthur" Gaius continued "I have no idea where the Tohan headquarters are. You'll have to ask Kilgharrah. I'm sorry, but you'll have to forget about him. Your destiny is too important." Merlin was upset "but what if they hurt him." Gaius replied "if they wanted to hurt him, he would be dead already. I'm sorry Merlin, but there is nothing you can do for him. Forget about it." Merlin couldn't forget about Arthur and he promised silently that he would find his best friend. Instead he said "when do I leave." Gaius looked happier that Merlin wasn't being too unreasonable "tomorrow morning, everything is ready. I won't be coming with you." "Fine" Merlin said.

…

That night Merlin had told his mother about his sudden trip. Hunith said sadly "Merlin, I know what you are. You're father was one to. I'm sorry I didn't say anything but I hoped you wouldn't become like him. All his life he was never content, he feared assassination and conspiracy. He couldn't relax, he couldn't breathe. When he left us, he wasn't the man I fell in love with." Merlin sat up straighter "my father, who was he. What happened to him?" His mother frowned "he is still alive as far as I know. His name is Balinor and he is the clan leader of the druids."

Merlin was astonished, his mouth opened in shock and his eyes were wide. "My father…but I was told that he was weakening. The clan is crumbling thanks to him and now I have to take over from him." Merlin's mother spoke "Merlin, he is not a bad man. He just had moments of weakness and was easier influenced by his cousins. I know you will do what is right." Merlin sighed "but what if I have to kill him, will he know who I am." Hunith replied "I don't believe it will come to that, you are strong. You will do the right thing, whatever that may be. I'm sorry it has come to this. I want to keep you safe and near me, but I can't do that. I have accepted that you have a path to follow. I probably won't see you again for a while." She started crying silently.

"Don't cry mum, I'll see you again soon. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Hunith replied "it's my job to worry." Merlin hugged his mum "I'm going to bed; I have an early start tomorrow." Merlin hardly slept that night. The morning came and his uncle waited outside to drive him to the airport. As he was about to get into the car Mordred and Gwaine appeared silently. Mordred walked up to him and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, we'll meet with you when you have finished training. Let us know when you have completed your studies." "But how…" Merlin questioned.

Mordred put his hand over Merlin's forearm "like this." Merlins skin stung and burned. When Mordred took his hand away Merlin was left with a blue ink design on his arm. It was a strange swirling symbol within a triangle. Mordred said "if it turns red, you are needed. You will know where to find us. If you me, put your finger on the symbol and say dlantus which is my name in the ancient language. This connection is only between you and me. My brother and I already have a magic connection because we are twins." Merlin smiled at him "thanks, I'm glad you are with me." Mordred smiled in return and stepped back, letting Merlin get into the car.

…

While Merlin was waiting at the airport lounge, he noticed a man who was watching him creepily over his newspaper. The man folded the newspaper carefully, got up and brushed off imaginary dirt before heading towards Merlin. Merlin panicked as he realised the man was one of the Tohan from the symbol on his clothes. Merlin spoke a command and his fingers tingled. Suddenly the man halted as a dog bit down on his leg followed by policemen who jumped on him "stop where you are, don't move." Apparently the man had his pocket full of marijuana, who would know.

The rest of the journey was uneventful, he met his guide Inuyama again and they travelled by bus to his home. As they made their way up the mountain Merlin asked about the changes in Nepal. Apparently it was a bad year for the farmers; Inuyama himself was facing many hardships. His guide left him again at the shrine and Merlin went to find Kilgharrah. The old man was in his house preparing the meal. Merlin stopped to take off his shoes and kneel respectfully in front of Kilgharrah. "Merlin, your mind is not focused. Have you forgotten all of your training? Please step outside and meditate before returning back inside."

Merlin was annoyed, he was hungry and tired, but he got to his feet and walked outside to the stone. He sat cross-legged on the stone and tried to stop the thoughts floating around his head. He was quickly able to focus on his breathing and become still. He didn't know how long he stayed out there but when he opened his eyes it was dark. Merlin made his way back inside and sat down. "I'm sorry, so much has happened." Kilgharrah paused eating his rice and then pushed a bowl to Merlin.

"Very well. Please eat. I expect you to meditate every morning and continue your exercises before we start training." Merlin thanked the old man and started eating. He wanted to tell Kilgharrah everything but he waited patiently until after supper. However the old man made Merlin wash up and when he returned from the river, Kilgharrah was already asleep.

The next morning Merlin woke early and went outside where Kilgharrah was already meditating. Merlin joined him and cleared his mind until he was one with the earth. Afterwards they had a quick meal and continued with exercises. Until Merlin finally had a chance to talk to Kilgharrah, who had sat down and beckoned Merlin over. "Tell me Merlin, what is on your mind." Merlin was relieved "I found out who my dad was, like you told me to." Kilgharrah waited patiently. "It's Balinor" Merlin continued "the leader of the druids." The old man signed "that is news indeed. But not completely unexpected. You see Balinor, like me, also tried to desert the tribe and start a family. However he was soon caught and become the leader he is today. You have the same qualities that I saw in him, yet these qualities can also easily become your downfall. Passion, loyalty, bravery but also a lack of patience, over hastiness and infatuation. These are but minor defeats which you will master."

Merlin bowed his head "I will make every effort to. I was also discovered by the Tohan, they now know who I am." Kilgharrah replied "the Tohan are an aggressive, ambitious clan and a tribe of assassins. They would have eventually found you. That is why you need to train here. Did you do something to identity yourself or invite capture?"

Merlin had the decency to look ashamed "I…I used magic at school for stupid things. I'm sorry." Kilgharrah looked sad "don't apologise to me, it is you who has been let down. You are obviously not ready yet. I will wait. When you are ready I will teach you the art of war and swordsmanship." Merlin felt sorry for himself, he was disappointed and ashamed. The next few months were spent similarly to his previous stay with Kilgharrah. The old man wouldn't say much and it wasn't rare for him to disappear.

…

One afternoon Merlin was focusing on his power standing in the middle of the grass field. His hands were up and he was feeling the power of the wind. It curled around his fingers and he sent the breeze to the nearest group of trees which rustled. He felt the air change, it got darker and the power of the wind got stronger. He didn't see the lightning or hear the thunder. He felt connected to the wind, it flowed through him. Suddenly the streak of lightning flashed down towards Merlin. The world stopped. Merlin had frozen time; he opened his eyes and saw the buzz of electricity inches from his face. He stepped away from it and saw an insect suspended in mid air. He went over to Kilgharrah who was frozen yet a hint of a smile lingered on his face.

Merlin felt for his power which was tight like a rubber band, he tested it, then let it break. Time started again as the lightning tore down at the earth. Kilgharrah spoke "well done. I do believe you are ready." "How did I do that, you didn't tell me that I could do that" Merlin said quickly. The old man replied "you have truly connected to the world and its elements. Magicians have many powers which are rarely used. They don't believe in practice or training which results in hidden powers which are never known of. It just shows how far you have come that you can release this power of yours. Ones that I have heard of included invisibility, splitting your image, death stare and stopping time. Of course there are others, but they are rarely recorded or discovered."

"What is the death stare" Merlin was curious. Kilgharrah answered "Staring into someone's eyes long enough can cause them to sleep or fall unconscious. This leaves them vulnerable and easy to dispose of."

…


	14. Chapter 14

Merlins training started the next day bright and early when Kilgharrah brought out some long bamboo poles. Merlin was taught how to hold and balance the pole. He realised that the martial arts exercises he had mastered fitted in perfectly whilst training with the poles. When Merlin asked why they practiced with weapons alongside magic, Kilgharrah replied that it was a traditional art form and both clans respected this. It was preferable to die an honourable death by the blade than by supernatural means. Guns were rarely used as the bullet could be stopped before they hit the body with a single word, whilst the Tohan could control the mind of the shooter.

After training with the poles for a few weeks, Merlin then learnt with long swords, curved short swords, knives, daggers and throwing knives. Merlin preferred the short swords or daggers which were easier to manoeuvre. The sword soon became an extension of his own arm. It would move fast and swift with all his strength behind the blow. Merlin's mind was empty through the breathing exercises and meditation. He was not distracted or felt the need to control. Instead he saw only the movements of attack and the counter-attack in response.

After training, Kilgharrah would talk about the history and politics of the clan and strategies of war. Merlin was questioned on his knowledge after every lesson. Kilgharrahs memory was astonishing and Merlin felt his own becoming sharper. Kilgharrah also started to spar with Merlin. The old man was strong and aggressive with great control over his weapon. Merlin felt Kilgharrah was pushing him and wanted something more from him. One fight became so intense that Merlin felt the power rise in him and he truly believed Kilgharrah was trying to hurt him. He overpowered Kilgharrah and placed the pole over his chest. The old man was proud of Merlin who could see that his pupil was ready.

"Well done, well done, no one has beaten me in a long time. Be proud of yourself."

Merlin was astonished at how his muscles and coordination had improved since he arrived. The clumsy, slow kid was being replaced by a strong man. He had grown to his full height which was above average, and he had burnt away the last traces of childhood through rigorous training. His hair had grown longer and covered his ears which he had grown to accept. His face was no longer chubby; instead he had high striking cheekbones. He felt in control and ready to go out into the world and face his destiny.

…

Merlin had also taken to wandering around the mountainside, since Kilgharrah said he needed some time alone to think about his destiny. He studied the landscape, spent time with the locals and was shown their farming methods. Kilgharrah told him "go out into the mountainside and explore, find yourself again and decide what you are going to do. Inuyama will come in a couple of days and you should go with him. The druids reside in Italy while the Tohan are in England." Merlin wanted to go as soon as possible but he was patient and bowed his head "yes master, thank you for teaching me." Kilgharrah smiled "it was my pleasure, I hope you will come back some day, we will have much to discuss."

During the few days Merlin decided that he needed to go straight to the druid's headquarters and see what the damage was. He could see where loyalties lay and hopefully banish the cousins from advising his father. After he decided that he needed to leave, Merlin came back one afternoon to find Kilgharrah…

Kilgharrahs point of view

As he heard Merlin leave, Kilgharrah decided to collect roots under the trees, around the back of the house. He made his way slowly across the ground and felt for the trees. He kneeled slowly at the base of the tree and felt around for the tell tale signs of the course plants that he knew were attached to the bulb. Suddenly he heard light footfall which was barely discernable amongst that noises that made up the surrounding environment. He knew it wasn't Merlin's footfall as it was too light and precise and it couldn't be Inuyama as he was arriving tomorrow. Yet he seemed to recognise the footfall despite the fact that he hadn't been in contact with people for many years.

He stood up and turned in the direction of the persons approach and waited. The footfalls reached the edge of the clearing and stopped a few metres from Kilgharrah. He waited a few moments before the man spoke. "It took me a long time to find you brother." Kilgharrah was shocked, he had not heard that voice in a long time and he did not wish to hear it again. "That was my intention Samir." The last time Kilgharrah had seen Samir was when he was banished from the clan and he had sought out Kilgharrahs help as the last dragon lord. Kilgharrah had refused to help and Samir attempted to kill him, yet he escaped alive but without his vision.

Kilgharrah knew that even escaping to this remote village that he was never safe from the clan. He used to be the strongest warrior and known as the bringer of death. However no one can escape the clan forever, Balinor and I are proof of that. He knew that Samir would bring about his death yet he would not kill him. He had sworn never to take a life again. Kilgharrah would not even kill to save his own life. Samir spoke again "whatever possessed you to leave the clan, old friend. Some argued that you were dead yet I didn't believe them. No one could find you let alone touch you. You were the strongest dragon lord, nay wizard, to have ever lived. Yet you throw it all away to come and become a monk. Tell me, did I also fry your brain when I scorched your eyes out. I don't want to kill you; instead you could join me to rule over the whole wizarding community."

Kilgharrah heard Samir move slightly closer, as he spoke "I do not want to kill you, yet I will not join you. I will never go back. I have finally found peace here at last." Samir replied "as you wish." He heard the slide of metal as Samir pulled out a blade. He came closer and stood a few paces from Kilgharrah. "You will go straight to hell, like your brothers who thought they could stand up against me. Do not pass go. Do not collect 200 dollars. You don't even have the decency to fight me."

Kilgharrah replied "if I try and fight you I will succeed. I have found peace within myself and with my god. I am ready to die." Kilgharrah held his arms wide and closed his unseeing eyes. Samir paused and then drove the blade into his heart; embracing the old man like one would a friend. Kilgharrah whispered his dying words into Samir's ear "I forgive you."

…

Merlin's point of view

Merlin walked towards the shack, expecting to see Kilgharrah potting around the house. He wasn't inside or around the house. He walked behind the shack and came to the group of trees. He saw a lump on the ground and a bundle of clothes. He walked towards it and recognised Kilgharrahs face. He sprinted towards the figure and knelt down grabbing the old man's hands. "No, no, no, no, Kilgharrah." The old man looked peaceful and Merlin saw the clothes on his chest were stained. He ripped open the clothes and saw a bloody hole that pieced right into his heart. Tears ran down Merlins cheeks and he placed a hand over his heart to heal the wound. The flesh healed yet the damage was done and the old man lay silently on the earth, never to rise again.

Merlin placed a hand onto his chest and muttered a complicated spell so that his body was persevered, never to decay. As Merlin was about to lift his hand up, the red tattoo dragon moved. It winked its eye at him then crawled from Kilgharrahs chest up onto Merlin's hand and up his arm. The dragon seemed to grow bigger as it wound its way up around Merlin's arm till it got lost in his clothing. It stopped moving and Merlin placed his finger on the tattoo. Nothing happened. It was as if he always had a tattoo.

Merlin took off his top to see. The tail started curled around his middle finger wound its way up around the arm, the back legs gripped his shoulder and chest, the wings were folded against his back, the body wound around his back, the front legs gripped his other shoulder and chest and the head ended up on his chest. A flame licked around his stomach, highlighting his abs. Merlin was astonished, he didn't know the tattoo was alive or could swap bodies. He supposed it had something to do with magic and the last dragon lords. Kilgharrah was the last one so he might be passing on the legacy or wanting Merlin to avenge him.

Merlin finally stood and knew that he had to bury the body, so he carried Kilgharrah over onto the field of grass where the large stone that they often meditated on lay. He used his magic to shift a large pile of dirt and make a large hole. He placed the body down the hole and then went to the river. He had to try something. He used his magic in his fingers to gather a large expanse of water and some sand at the bottom of the river. It swirled around his head and body as he walked back over to the grave. He let the water fill the grave, covering Kilgharrah but not making him wet.

He focused his magic on the water and saw the tail of the dragon curl around his finger tightly. Then he knew he had done it and stood back to admire his work. Kilgharrah lay in a glass grave dug into the earth. The old man was clear as day and looked as though he was sleeping. Next he went to the rock and engraved with his magic onto it. It said "here lies Kilgharrah, the last of the dragon lords. May his soul find peace in the next life."

…


	15. Chapter 15

…

Merlin stayed awake that night, before Inuyama arrived the next morning. He meditated, keeping all of his emotions at bay. The hut was quiet and more peaceful than it ever had been. The spirit of Kilgharrah lingered with a calmness settling over the area. Merlin got up early to greet his guide who was waiting at the shrine, telling him about Kilgharrahs mysterious death. Inuyama was devastated and went at once to the grave site. When he saw the glass grave, he looked up in awe at Merlin then knelt down and touched the cool surface in wonder. "He's peaceful there, you honour him well." Inuyama nodded once at Merlin before getting to his feet and walking away.

Merlin followed with his pack heavier than when he arrived due to the weight of the weapons. He was going to have to be careful at the airport and wipe the security cameras and metal detectors. The trip back to the airport on the small bus was uneventful; if you don't count the escapee chickens, tire popping and screaming children. Once at the airport, Merlin managed to get through all the security and onto the plane finally relaxing at last.

He suddenly remembered that he needed to contact Mordred, so he placed a finger on his tattoo which grew warm from his touch. He spoke Mordreds name and pictured in his mind the location. He knew it had worked when the tattoo flashed red in reply and he was bombarded with images. _Mordred in a café. Mordred talking to Gwaine. Mordred in front of an old stone building. Mordred outside the colosseum._ So he was in Rome, Italy. Mordred must have found out where the headquarters of the druids was located.

Merlin quickly unbuckled his seat and ran from the plane, rushing to catch a different flight. He saw the flight for Europe was leaving in a few seconds so he felt for his power and stopped time. He ran through the frozen airport to the departure lounge, leaping over the barrier, past the hostess about to close the door and onto the plane. He found a seat that was unoccupied and sat down, looking like he had always been there. Time started again and the old man next to him jumped in surprise, blaming his dodgy eyesight for not seeing Merlin.

Merlin had a comfortable flight; well the most comfortable one can be on a cramped, noisy plane. He put his earphones in and listened to POT and Ball Park Music. Stopping in Dubai for a few hours and then off again to Rome, Merlin was exhausted when he shuffled into the airport. He couldn't see Mordred or Gwaine so he called them again, telling them he was at the airport. Mordred replied straight away showing images of the name of a hotel, a street sign and a room number. Merlin went outside and hailed a taxi, telling the man to take him to the Hotel Sophia on Via Antonino Pio. Merlin arrived outside a fancy expensive-looking hotel. He supposed most wizards lived in luxury and extravagance unlike Kilgharrah.

He told the snooty looking receptionist the room number and she informed him which level it was on. The man in the elevator was dressed in a fancy black and white suit; he wouldn't allow Merlin to press the buttons. Merlin thought what a boring job, riding up and down in the elevators all day. Merlin was soon outside the room number 121, hesitating before he knocked. He placed a hand on the blade handle in his bag. He was prepared for anything now. The door opened and Gwaine jumped out, looking very pleased with himself. "merrrrlinnn" he drawled and gave Merlin a big bear hug. Merlin gasped "good to see you too Gwaine….can't breathe." Mordred chuckled in the background "let em go bro."

Gwaine released Merlin and pulled him through the door. Merlin stared in shock at the massive room, taking in the golden hanging lights, white squishy sofas and daybeds, fluffy brown rugs, massive TV and gold curtains leading out to a balcony overlooking the city. The main room was almost as big as his house, maybe even bigger. Mordred chuckled again at Merlins face. Merlin quickly checked out the four bedrooms with king sized beds along with ensuites that had huge bathtubs and fluffy white towels. They were rooms fit for kings, or in their case wizards. The word wizard still felt strange on his tongue.

Merlin wandered back out to see Gwaine sprawled on the couch and Mordred relaxed in an armchair. Merlin went over and sat on Gwaine's legs who yelled out in mock pain and then pulled his legs quickly out. Mordred asked him "how was your training, you look good." Merlin smirked and told him about his time with Kilgharrah, ending with the unexpected death. Mordred sat up straighter and Gwaine stared at him for a while. Merlin said "I don't know who did it; there was no trace of anyone when I got back." Mordred was at a loss for who it could be "there is no one alive that would know about Kilgharrah, unless…" Merlin spoke "if Kilgharrah lived for that long, then surely there might be others like him."

Mordred shook his head "the dragon lords were killed by Samir, Kilgharrah was the last to be gifted with immortality." Merlin was surprised "immortality?" and Mordred smiled "well how else do you expect him to have lived this long." Merlin though for a moment "Samir…could he have had immortality?" Mordred shook his head forcefully "no, no way. They took any powers from him when he was banished." Merlin asked "how do you know so much about the clans when you don't want anything to do with them?" Mordred replied "research and informants, it goes a long way." Merlin said "hmm, I guess you know where the druids are, don't you." "Yep" Mordred replied grinning "colosseum. Bit outdated if you ask me. But I guess they don't want to move it from its original location. Shame the Romans built an amphitheatre over the top." Merlin laughed "don't say that in public, it's quite the tourist attraction here."

Suddenly Gwaine groaned, putting his head in his hands. He started moaning and shaking uncontrollably. Merlin went to help him but Mordred stopped him "don't, he could hurt you like this. It's getting worse for him." Merlin watched torn as Gwaine fell onto the floor, his eyes rolling back in his head. Merlin couldn't watch any longer so he stopped time and went over to Gwaine who was frozen in pain. Merlin placed his hand over Gwaine's head and Gwaine started moving again before stopping and staring at Merlin. He was no longer in pain. Gwaine looked shocked at Merlin "you can stop time. Wow. Thankyou Merlin." Merlin smiled "I didn't know if I could raise anyone with me though. What did you see?" Mordred grimaced "Arthur, he's alive. Um…blood, a lot of it. Burning building and a sword in a stone, stuck fast." Merlin smiled "Arthur's alive, thank god."

Mordred nodded and Merlin paused "I think your pain will be gone when time starts again as I have taken it from you, I won't be so lucky." Mordred yelled "noooooo, Merlin" but Merlin had already let time start again and he was in severe pain. He fell to his knees screaming feeling as though white hot knives were dissecting his brain. Merlin could not fight it and he fell unconscious. When Merlin woke up he was in one of the large comfy, fluffy white beds. He felt numb and when he tried to move his head ached painfully and he nearly fainted again. Mordred came in after a while, seeing Merlin awake. "Why, why did you do that Merlin? Gwaine has learnt to deal with the pain, but you. You take it all from him, to suffer yourself." Merlin sighed "I couldn't see him like that. Now he can have the visions without suffering for it."

Mordred looked away "thank you. Every time he is in pain, I feel it too. The connection we've got as twins, it's really strong. Even when we are not together, we can feel each other's emotions. What Gwaine has is not a gift, it was a curse. Only one sibling can ever have a magical ability. As we are twins, the magic split giving me full magical ability while Gwaine is left with only pain." Merlin placed his hand on Mordreds shoulders "he'll be alright now; it will only serve to strengthen your power too." Gwaine nodded and then smirked "on the upside we now know you can stop time. That will be very useful indeed. I guess there will be no more practical jokes anymore, now that you have the upper hand."

Merlin grinned "are you sure about that?" and Mordred glared at him as he suddenly became drenched with water. The glass previously filled with water was sitting innocently on the counter, now empty. Mordred stormed towards the door "there will be no more living with you after this" and the covers were flung off Merlin's body onto the other side of the room. Merlin was left on the cold bed shivering. This quickly made his decision of going to have a bath. He slowly got off the bed and walked into the bathroom, careful not to make any sudden movements. He turned the copper handles on and quickly filled the bath with magic until the temperature was just right. He stripped and slid into the bath, sighing in pleasure. He closed his eyes and thought of Arthur, where he was and what had happened to him. Merlin decided that if he ever saw Arthur again he would tell him how he felt about the blonde prat.

The bath had relaxed him and he felt a lot better when he got out. Merlin stood in front of the full length mirror and observed his body as he hadn't seen a mirror in ages. He was still very pale but he was now toned and tall. He could see the muscles rippling as he moved and clenched his fists. He could also now see the tattoo in full. The dragon's body was slinked around his neck and back, the beautiful patterned scales moving as he moved. The claws almost looked like they were digging into his flesh and the tail was tightly curled around his arm, constricting as his muscles tensed. Merlin noticed the dragon was asleep as it had its eye closed and instead of fire, smoke was rising from its nose. Merlin felt much more powerful with the presence of the dragon as it reacted to his magic. It seemed to strengthen his power.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the living room to grab a much needed coffee. Jaws dropped as he entered the kitchen and Gwaine walked over to him. "Holy crap, how did you get that." Merlin smirked "parting gift from Kilgharrah" and Gwaine grabbed his arm feeling the tattooed skin. "Fuck, no trace of it. Wow. You lucky man. It looks awesome; every tattoo artist will be jealous. Not to mention everyone will be jealous of your hot body. Care for a little company tonight Merlin." Gwaine winked suggestively. Mordred said "gross, not while I'm here brother. Anyway remember what you saw…" Gwaine backed away "yep your right, it seems Merlin is already taken." Merlin looked in confusion between the two brothers "what do you mean." They both replied in unison "you'll see."

…

Any comments or reviews


	16. Chapter 16

…

The next few weeks were spent planning for their entrance into the druid capital. The world meeting was coming up, with leaders from different countries meeting to discuss the war with the Tohan. Balinor the king was losing power and Mordred suspected a new king would be chosen. It would most likely be one of the cousins because they were related to Balinor. The druid headquarters were located under the colosseum, which they were still trying to find the entrance to. The entrance was disguised, guarded and almost seemingly impossible to get into. Mordred knew a man that was a conspiracy theorist who could provide them with information.

Mordred and Merlin went to find the informant who lived in a basement of an old derelict building. They found the building and walked down the stairs to a dark, damp lair. Stale cigarette smoke lingered in the air and dead soldiers littered the floor. One whole wall was devoted to a large set up of computer screens showing street cameras of roman buildings, profiles of men and women and complicated data. Another wall was plastered with images, newspaper clippings and photographs. A separate room led off to what Merlin thought was a bedroom.

Suddenly a skinny pale man jumped out of the room with a gun shaking in his nervous hands. He had scruffy brown hair and blue eyes which were squinting at the intruders. "Who are you, what are you doing in my house." His voice quivered and Merlin noticed a slight Irish accent.

Mordred held up his hands "Mordred, remember. You said you'd help us with something." The man faltered and then lowered the gun "Mordred. Oh right. I'm Danny." He shuffled around and put the gun carelessly on an already cluttered table. He picked up a bottle of whiskey and took a swig from it. "I didn't think you'd come, no one believes me. The police have threatened to lock me up." Mordred said "we believe you" and Merlin questioned "so what do you think is happening." Danny looked nervous "there is a gathering taking place; people have been arriving constantly in business suits. The guards have doubled and security is harder to hack."

Merlin was curious "so what do you believe 'they' are." Danny fidgeted "umm, well they have some kind of advanced power…I think they are aliens." Mordred pursed his lips and Merlin let out a snort of laughter. Danny glared at him angrily "you don't believe me either, do you. Get out then." Merlin apologised "no sorry, I believe you, but not the robot bit. If we tell you will you stop digging and don't tell anyone. If you are discovered you will be considered a threat." Danny nodded. Merlin continued "there are people who have magic, an ability to control the elements or the mind." Danny start laughing "that's a good one." He stopped laughing and chuckled nervously "wait, you serious." Mordred and Merlin both nodded their heads. Danny started walking around "oh fuck, I've been spying on them all this time, they could have killed me" he took another swig and leaned against the table.

Suddenly he pointed at Merlin "how do you know, are you one too." Merlin nodded "we both are." Danny's hand gravitated towards the gun "of course you are…show me." Merlin quickly bent the gun until it was unusable. Danny jumped in surprise and looked wearily at them. Mordred walked over to him "tell us what you have found." Danny quickly jumped up and rushed to the computer screens and started typing rapidly. Information was quickly brought onto the screen. He kept looking over his shoulder at the two wizards.

He stopped and beckoned them over. "As you know the colosseum is where they are located. It seems there is enough room for all them to stay; there are about 30 guests and 20 regulars who live there. Now they enter down here" he brought up an image of the amphitheatre. "They seem to meet a guide who takes them around the wall and down stairs into the chambers were the warriors used to fight. An old man outside will be able to take you inside from another entrance around here. Pay him and say the password druid. I don't know what it means, it's not a Roman or Italian word" Merlin smirked and Danny brought up another image of an old homeless man sitting upon the ground outside, playing an instrument.

"After that you will pass a number of security systems. The first being a password, the second a hand recognition system, the third will be an iris test. A man stands behind the door who will greet you. They don't seem to have any cameras after that, it appears to be quiet cut off and secretive." Merlin and Mordred glanced at each other. Danny leant back in his chair "that's about it, did you want anything else." He seemed eager for them to leave. Mordred replied "no that will be fine, thank you." As they left to exit Merlin turned around questioning "we can't change your mind to stop spying?" Danny shook his head. Merlin said "well, be careful."

…

The day finally came to infiltrate the druid headquarters. Mordred and Gwaine would not come with him. They still didn't want anything to do with the tribes but would support Merlin. Merlin dressed in dark, light weight clothes, the knives and swords hidden in secret pockets or strapped to his waist. An extra one was strapped to his ankle. A black cloth was tied around his neck. Merlin left the twins outside and went over to the old man, who was sitting on the ground playing a flute. He looked up where Merlin stood and smiled holding his hand out. Merlin placed a couple of coins in his palm. The man counted them and nodded, standing up and staring at Merlin expectantly. Merlin said "can you please take me to the druids." At the last word the man's eyes lit up and he started walked briskly towards the ancient structure. Merlin quickly followed, grinning at the twins and putting his thumbs up.

The man walked through the entrance, past the guides who seemed to ignore him. They walked along the ramp at the lower level. The man disappeared as Merlin turned the corner, into concaved hole in the wall which had a rope preventing tourists from going down the stairs. Merlin stepped over the rope and walked down the dark stairs, his hand on the wall. The stairs ended and they walked along a corridor towards the middle of the amphitheatre. Another entrance came up and they walked down another flight of stone stairs. They passed a maze of columns and rooms until the old man finally stopped in front of a wall. He pressed a hand over engraved markings on the wall and muttered a few words. Cracks appeared creating a long door shaped rectangle in the wall. The stone made scraping noise then a click was heard. He pushed on the wall again and the stone slid easily back. He gestured to Merlin and left, expecting Merlin to know the way back out.

Merlin went through the door into pitch black. He stepped on a platform which moved under his weight and clicked. The door slid shut automatically and sealed again. He heard grinding and a hole opened up before him revealing more steps. Merlin sighed dramatically and went down the steep narrow stairs. The steps ended with a corridor dug into the earth. Merlin had to bend over whilst walking to prevent hitting his head. He seemed to be walking for ages until he came to a large opening which had a modern looking door. The door opened easily to a white walled waiting room with a couple of chairs and a table.

A heavy metal door stood ominously against the wall. Merlin walked up to the door and put his hand on the cool metal. A little compartment opened in the door and a keypad slid out. Merlin typed in the eight numbers which Danny had texted them, the keyboard disappeared and a lock clicked. Then a hole in the wall opened to reveal a touch screen. Merlin placed his hand on the screen and his magic battled with the computer to recognise the handprint. The computer was confused and Merlin prompted it to accept the foreign handprint. Another whirring noise then a click was heard. Finally a little hole opened at eye level revealing a little red light scanner. Merlin put his eye to the hole and willed his magic up so that his eyes flashed gold. The computer was convinced and a third lock clicked. The door swung open to reveal a long fancy golden corridor with hanging paintings and bright lights.

Like Danny said there was a man standing waiting for him. Merlin quickly stopped time and knocked the other man unconscious. He raced down the corridor into a large grand foyer where men and women congregated. The foyer had corridors and rooms leading from it. An elevator and stairs led down to lower floor levels. As Merlin walked through the foyer people turned to stare at him, shocked expressions on their faces as they seemed to recognise him. Merlin put his head down and walked to the elevator which had directions next to it on the wall. This level had the foyer and accommodation. The next had meeting rooms and dining rooms while the third smaller level housed the king and other royals.

Merlin took the elevator down to the third level which opened onto five guards who were waiting. Merlin stopped time again and walked past them, pushing open massive gold elegant doors. Men sat around a table and Merlin recognised one instantly as his father Balinor. He looked exactly like Merlin but older with a beard and even wilder hair. He was also a bit larger around the waist. Merlin walked around the table observing the men. Two white haired men sat on either side of Balinor and Merlin guessed they were his father's cousins. They were looking suspicious and Merlin looked under the table to see one of the cousins pouring a vile of liquid into a glass. Merlin took the vile out of his hands and poured the contents into both of the cousin's glasses. He replaced the vile and moved the glass so that it would fall when time started again.

Merlin chose to make a good impression with his entrance and sat down opposite from the men. Time started again as the men started talking and Merlin heard the unmistakable smash of a glass on the ground. The men stopped talking instantly and saw Merlin, gasping at his sudden appearance. Merlin grinned at their expressions "good evening, I'm Merlin Emerys." He glanced at Balinor "we need to talk father." There was a chorus of gasps. Balinor stood and motioned for the men to leave, they all left apart from the two cousins. Balinor stood with his back to the table for a while and then turned slowly around, half hoping Merlin would not be there. Merlin grinned again "surprised to see me, bet you thought you had left us. Well I'm back." Balinor sighed putting his hands in his head.

One of the cousins spoke up "do you want the guards?" Balinor shook his head and sat down again. "It was for your own safety son. I was putting not only myself but you and your mother in danger. It was selfish I know." Merlin said "I understand. What I don't understand is why you left us to become the king yet you are weak and the clan is crumbling because of you. Why don't you stand up and take control, rule over your people and stop taking advice from them." Merlin pointed at the cousins who glared at him, one spoke up "he should be imprisoned for his insolence. Let us get the guards your majesty." Balinor looked sad waving his hand at their comment "I was never fit to be king, yet I craved the power and status." The cousins were shocked at his statement. "I know I have failed my people and I need to step down and abdicate. Yet when I do, there will be chaos. There was no one worthy to take over. I'm glad you have come; we now have purpose, a sense of direction. You will become the King."

The cousins glared at this statement and argued "my lord, he simply can't become king. He hasn't been trained or brought up properly. We don't even know what he can do. Instead let one of us take your place." The king thought for a moment then shook his head "no cousin, Merlin will become king. I'm sure he has been trained and taught to fight. Gaius would have seen to that, I'm sure. We are in need for change. Merlin will bring on a new age of peace and prosperity." Balinor looked so happy and excited that Merlin felt sorry for the pain he went through. The brothers looked sullen and one spoke "very well, but he needs to be tested beforehand. He will stay on the top floor." Balinor flinched and Merlin wondered how the brothers planned to 'test' him.

…

Only a couple of chapters left


	17. Chapter 17

…

Merlin got used to living underground in a small but lavish room. Living amongst people who were free to and constantly used magic was interesting. Most people were very courteous and respectful to him. They shook his hand and some even bowed to him. The brothers despised him along with their group of followers who would tail him. Merlin was not allowed to see the king as his cousins thought Merlin would assassinate his father. The day came when Merlin was due to be tested. He was led into a large spacious hall which was empty apart from a chair which had shackles on the arms and legs. Merlin jumped as the door slammed and the brothers entered carrying a heavy wooden box between them. Merlin had a feeling this was not going to be testing but torturing.

They stopped at the chair and glared at Merlin "sit down, now." Merlin walked slowly and sat upon the hard uncomfortable chair. One of the brothers spoke and the shackles magically clamped tightly onto his arms and legs, rendering him vulnerable. A metal contraption was placed on his head which prevented him from used his magic. It made his mind foggy and slow. Pain shot through his body in spasms. "What are you doing, what is this" Merlin asked. The cousins chuckled "pure silver, it prevents you from using your power." Merlin felt one of the men put a hand on his head and closed his eyes. He felt the sharp pain of someone probing in his mind.

Merlin felt the dragon warm his body, fighting the intrusion. It made his magic stronger and more powerful, preventing the man from finding out anything about him. The man groaned and pulled his hand back "it's not working Cass, I can't see anything." Cass shouted "try again." This time Merlin was prepared for the intrusion and fought it off quickly. The man dropped to his knees groaning "Gabe, are you alright." Gabe glared at Merlin "he's doing something to block me." Cass slapped Merlin "you little shit." Gabe got up and then grinned slyly at Cass "well, we can tell Balinor he failed." Cass grinned and told Merlin "next test." The shackles unclipped and Merlin was free to take the contraption off his head.

The two bothers quickly got out long swords from the chest and turned to face Merlin with an evil gleam in their eyes "defend yourself." Merlin grabbed his knives holding them out in front of himself in defence. Cass lunged at him bringing the sword down harshly and Merlin blocked it before stabbing at his undefended side. Cass blocked him in one fluid stroke before aiming at his legs. Merlin jumped and stumbled as Cass lunged at him again. Merlin feinted spinning around so he was beside Cass. Merlin surprised the man as he went to block himself and Merlin pushed him backwards.

Gabe quickly came to join him, holding his sword out and circling Merlin. Gabe suddenly swang the sword around and Merlin defended himself as Cass came up behind him. Merlin swung around and blocked the strike before attacking Gabe. Merlin blocked and parried in a circle holding them both off. Gabe stumbled and Merlin took his chance striking at his head, so that the man collapsed unconscious. Cass was furious, attacking Merlin furiously, which was his weakness. Merlin exploited his fury, by blocking the strikes and tiring the man out. Merlin was able to push Cass back until he fell and Merlin held the sword against his neck "do you yield." Cass looked furious and nodded his head.

Merlin held his blade up and let Cass get up who rushed to his brother who had woken. Merlin held his arms out grinning "so, did I pass your tests." The brothers glared at him and asked "who were you taught with." Merlin grinned wider "why would I tell you, although he's dead so I guess I could tell you. Kilgharrah taught me." Their eyes widened comically and they got up to leave. Merlin tried to follow them but two guards grabbed both his arms. He struggled as they dragged him down a corridor and into a padded room which he was locked in. Merlin yelled "what are you doing. Let me out" but no one answered.

…

Merlin didn't know how many days he waited in the room, without food or water. The door opened abruptly and a man came inside to place food and a glass of water on the floor. Merlin jumped up "why am I in here. I want to speak to Balinor?" The man looked strangely at Merlin "Gabe is the king now. Balinor died mysteriously, he must have been too stressed. Gabe plans to execute you tonight, he says you are not related to Balinor and you are an assassin come to kill him." Merlin shook with rage and regret. "I should never have let them convince him. I didn't know they would do this. I'm sorry father" he said aloud.

The man inched to the door "don't worry; we believe you are the rightful heir. Your likeness to the king is remarkable and if you planned to kill him, he would be dead at the start. Gabe is ruling with an iron fist, with his supporters. Most of us do not accept him as king. If you plan to do something, there will be an uprising" he smiled knowingly at Merlin. "I was allowed to give you a last meal before you are executed. I suppose you could just happen to escape." He winked at Merlin suggestively.

Merlin took the offer and raced out the door thanking him. He raced through the corridors past the people who looked at him in surprise. They started cheering and shouting his name. He came into the foyer in which people were gathered, ready to support him. The brothers' followers tried to stop the commotion but the people turned on them. Some escaped while the rest were killed. Merlin raised his hand to the people who cheered, he then ran to the elevator heading to the third floor. When he stepped off the lift guards raced at him. Merlin stopped time and knocked them out. He entered the throne room but the brothers were not there. Merlin searched the residence, but he knew in his heart he wouldn't find the brothers. They had fled at the commotion in the foyer.

…

The next few days were spent capturing the supporters and fixing up the place. Merlin convinced Gwaine and Mordred to come down and stay in one of the rooms. The king's advisors got Merlin ready to accept the throne, teaching him what to do and say. He was taught how to act and behave in front of the people. Merlin made some changes, to become more informal. He spoke to the people and got their opinion. He wore mostly normal clothes apart from a gold bracelet and gold chain. Merlin was soon crowned king in a huge ceremony, where he had to wear ridiculous attire and speak solemn words of wisdom. The ceremony ended and people shouted out "long live the king, long live the king." Merlin thought it was too lavish and over the top, not necessary. However he secretly felt a sense of pride and joy.

Celebrations went on for a number of days with drinking (much to Gwaine's delight), feasting and performances of exceptional magic. Merlin had enough and decided that he needed to start the preparation for the end of the war with the Tohan. Maps were shown, people were trained, treaties were planned, journeys were discussed and paperwork filled out. Merlin also found out that many prime ministers, presidents and leaders around the world knew about magic and helped them stay invisible. Merlin was invited to meetings with world leaders which he declined. He was soon ready to leave for England with a special defence force that would accompany him if things didn't go as planned. They wore gold jackets with a red dragon on the back. Limos took them to the airport and a private plane waited on the tarmac for their departure.

Arriving in London, Merlin was taken in a heavy duty car to central London. They arrived at Westminster Abbey and walked through the entrance. Merlin felt a sense of awe and wonder as he walked through the entrance. A man at the door met them and took them through the massive building. His guards waited in the church sitting in the benches while Merlin entered a door marked for priests. They worked along a corridor and to a hidden door which the man carefully opened to let Merlin through. Merlin groaned as he saw the flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Merlin came upon two guards who questioned him "name and business please." Merlin said "Merlin, king of the druids. I am here to speak with the Dragon." The guards looked surprised and Merlin wondered if they believed him. They let him through anyway and led him to a meeting room "wait here, someone will be here to speak with you."

Merlin waited getting impatient and started walking around the room. He was playing with the hands of a statue when it broke and a voice spoke behind him "what do you think you're doing, you idiot." Merlin quickly hid the hand behind his back and turned around. He gasped as he saw Arthur looking angry behind him. Arthur's own mouth dropped his eyes wide. "You" was all he managed as his eyes slid over Merlins body. Arthur was wearing a smart suit, he had grown tall since Merlin had last seen him and his hair was much longer. Merlin grinned slyly "Arthur, you don't mean to tell me you're the Dragon." Arthur recovered and said "don't be stupid, that's my father and his name is Uther Pendragon."

Arthur suddenly looked frightened "you can't be here; if he sees you…quick come with me." Arthur took Merlin's hand which tingled at his touch and walked briskly out of the room pulling Merlin behind him. Merlin was led into a room which he discovered was Arthur's bedroom. Merlin looked purposefully down at Arthur's hand grasping his own and Arthur blushed quickly taking his hand back. Merlin sat down on one of the seats while Arthur stood nervously in front of him. "Merlin, why are you here. My father had been looking for you. I don't know why, your face is posted up everywhere." Merlin smiled "I am the king of the druids and I have come to make a peace treaty with Uther." Arthur gasped "you, your father, he was the king. Oh my god. I'm sorry." Merlin nodded his head and Arthur asked "so you have magic?"

Merlin grimaced "I'm sorry Arthur, I didn't tell you but I thought you would hate me. I have had it ever since I was young. I thought you saw it that one time when we were on the oval." Arthur looked frustrated "you should have told me. I had to suffer through it all alone. I stopped Lance from hitting you, that time on the oval. I have the ability for mind control like my father." Merlin faltered, looking shocked "what, but I thought…you hated me and magic." Arthur shook his head "I could never hate you, you were my best friend. You should have told me but I should have confided in you as well. We are both daft, for not trusting each other enough." Arthur looked down and Merlin grabbed his hand "tell me, please, what has happened to you?" It was Merlin's turn to blush as Arthur looked at their joined hands. Arthur smiled and sat down "I will tell you how it happened…"

…


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the late post, didn't know where to go from here. Decided to go from Arthur's point of view. Hopefully the two characters have different personalities and aren't all the same…..yeah enjoy

…

Arthur's point of view

Arthur looked into Merlins eyes and began to tell him what happened "it all started on that fateful day on the oval. Lance was about to punch you. We could all see it happening…"

Flashback

_Arthur watched as Merlin turned around to grin at him, not realising that Lance was aiming his fist at Merlin's head. Arthur felt a headache coming on as he spoke "Lance". He willed Lance to trip and fall back on his ass, feeling his mind grow shaper and clearer. Arthur felt as though he was inside Lance's head and controlling his actions, he felt a wave of anger wash over him. Lance suddenly stumbled backwards and fell onto his ass, much to Arthurs shock. He didn't understand what was happening and whether it was just luck that caused Lance to trip. So he tried again, this time focusing on Gwaine's mind and making him tip the frozen coke all over Lance. Arthur was freaked out and scared as Merlin turned to look at him. He hoped Merlin didn't realise what just happened. He mumbled an excuse and fled. _

_Arthur went to the school nurse and faked sickness. Fortunately he looked pale and wide eyed from his shock, so the nurse believed him straight away. His mother came to pick him up from school, looking tired and weary. Arthur didn't know why she was always so tired and weak. His father said she was fine but Arthur didn't believe him. When he got home, Arthur went straight to sleep in his comfy bed, forgetting all about the incident. He woke up feeling much better, until he remembered what happened. He didn't want to tell his mother as he didn't want to alarm her, he couldn't tell his father and he feared Merlin would freak out. So he kept it to himself, becoming more paranoid and reclusive. He stopped seeing Merlin and became closer with Ali who he felt safer being with. _

_He could see the hurt in Merlin's eyes as he rejected their friendship, and punished himself even more. He also asked out Gwen, wanting to feel more like a normal boy who didn't secretly like his former best friend. Arthur was attracted to Merlin however he did not want to confess his feelings and be rejected or hurt. So he pretended to like Gwen, which was not hard because she was a friendly kind hearted girl. He felt bad for deceiving her but she seemed to know that they would never be more than friends. Arthur planned to go with the boys to footy camp much to his father's disgust._

_At Morgana's end of year graduating party Arthur decided that he needed to mend things with Merlin and tell the boy how he felt. He found Lance and Merlin fighting and stepped between them. He nervously led Merlin to the drinks table as Merlin thanked him. Arthur said some awkward shit which he later didn't even remember saying. He ended up saying "I'm sorry we are not friends anymore and I want mend things between us, if that's ok with you, I mean. We don't have to. Anyway I wanted to tell you something." Arthur looked up and saw Merlin was staring at him with glazed eyes. Merlin blushed and then quickly excused himself. Arthur was left staring after him, wondering if Merlin had heard anything that was said to him. _

_Arthur quickly left after Merlin, storming out and taking Gwen with him. Gwen stayed at his place that night but he didn't do anything with her. He had a shower and came out to find Gwen excitedly jumping on the couch "Merlin's going to Nepal, its soooooo exciting. Oh my god. I want to go with him. It's not fair." She squealed and Arthur covered his ears "calm down Gwen and stop jumping on my couch please." Gwen jumped off and into his arms. He asked "what do you mean." Gwen seemed to calm down and kissed him on the cheek "tomorrow morning Merlin is leaving, apparently it's a surprise from Gaius." Arthur felt betrayed as if Merlin was trying to get away from him "whatever" he said. Gwen looked shocked but didn't say anything which was unusual for her. The next morning he tried to catch Merlin before he left but was too late. He decided then and there that he would stop chasing Merlin and forget about him. _

…

_Arthur was only at football camp for a week before his father came and picked him up, saying he had some important news for him. Uther looked angry and upset, so Arthur didn't protest. They got home and Uther motioned for Arthur to sit on the couch. Arthur sat and waited nervously as Uther stood business-like in front of him. "Your mother has died from cancer, her funeral is tomorrow." Arthur stared in shock and felt tears run down his cheeks. Uther said "don't cry son, it makes you weak." Arthur sniffed and wiped his eyes "sorry father, I'm going to my room, I need a rest." Uther nodded formerly and Arthur walked slowly out. When in his room Arthur sobbed, flinging himself wildly on the bed. He ripped the sheets and went around the room in fury; flinging possessions around the room. He finally collapsed on the floor, unable to move from grief. He went to sleep and when he woke up a women in a maids outfit was standing in the doorway "I'm Helena, I've come to help you get ready for the funeral. " _

_Arthur glared at her and slammed the door in her face. He felt numb as he went around the room getting dressed in a formal black suit with a tie. His eyes were red and his hair was standing up, so he smoothed it down and washed his face with water. The funeral was horrid but Arthur refused to cry. He sat stony-faced next to his father who was showing no emotion. Afterwards Gwen came up to him and tried to comfort him, but Arthur didn't want to see her. He said with no emotion "I don't think we should see each other anymore, I'm sorry." Gwen fought back tears and left hurriedly. _

_Arthur had a lonely depressing summer. Uther had noticed and got Lance home from the camp, who was his work-colleagues son. Arthur had hung out with Lance, getting to know him better. He was rough and beat Arthur at nearly every game. One afternoon Arthur was called into the sitting room by his father. Uther stood staring out the window, if Arthur didn't know better he would say his father was nervous or agitated. His father turned around and Arthur was shocked; his father's face was sickly white, gaunt and he had rings around his eyes. Uther said "Arthur, I need to tell you something. Our family has a certain medical condition which has run through the generations. I need you to tell me if you have had any unusual symptoms lately. It's usually around this time that the change occurs. Your brother was checked and he is fine. So, do you have anything to tell me son?" _

_Arthur quickly hid his surprise, did Uther know about his ability. Arthur didn't feel safe enough to tell his father. He felt a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what his father would do if he found out and he didn't want to take that chance. So he put a blank expression on his face and lied "no father, I have felt fine. Whatever do you mean?" Uther nearly looked disappointed but then clasped his fingers together. "Very well, just in case I have someone who will check you out." Arthur nearly gasped. Uther called "doctor" and a plain-looking man in a suit appeared around the corner. The man nodded to Uther and then sat down opposite to Arthur without a smile or greeting. Arthur shuffled his feet and clasped his hands, feeling nervous. _

_The man put a contraption on the table and then connected it with wires to a head piece. Arthur started sweating and clenching his fists. The head piece was placed on his head and strapped. The doctor fiddled with the instrument for a while before settling down. "Close your eyes." Arthur did as he was told and prepared himself. He immediately felt numb and his brain foggy, but he noticed a certain prodding into his mind. Arthur put up no fight, fearing that he would give his secret away. The man at first prodded uncertainly into his mind, but soon began to rip and shred the walls of his mind, trying to provoke Arthur to fight back. Arthur groaned and shrieked in pain. The doctor seemed convinced and backed off. _

_He started to relax until the man returned into his mind and started to bring up his memories. Arthur started to panic and focused on replacing his guilty memories with new unsuspicious ones. The man flicked over his childhood, coming to the oval scene in which a dark haired boy bashed up a bully, he flicked past more memories lingering on his mother's funeral. Arthur gritted his teeth, not wanting the man to see his tantrum. The doctor finally stopped and spoke "you can open your eyes, your all clear." He packed up his equipment and headed for the door "good day Mr. Pendragon." _

…

_Just before high school started Merlin arrived on his doorstep, looking nervous but grinning. Arthur rejected him and shut him down. Merlin looked upset and tears formed in his eyes before running away. He reminded Arthur of Gwen when he dumped her. He felt a sliver of regret but didn't dwell on it for long. At school Arthur was constantly pestered by Merlin who was trying to be friendly. Arthur was annoyed but didn't let his friends beat Merlin up. Lance on the other hand despised Merlin and made it his business to make Merlin feel unwelcome. _

_Merlin also began showing up at his classrooms or taking his classes. He always had a grin on his face and began telling Arthur about anything and everything: from what he had at lunch to his theories on other student's relationships. Merlin was very clumsy and frustrating but Arthur found he actually enjoyed the one sided conversations. Occasionally he accidently let a smile slip onto his face, but it was quickly wiped off again before Merlin noticed. He tried to be rude and aggressive like Lance but it didn't quite work, instead it became a light banter or flirting. _

_When Merlin started to go out with Morgana, Arthur felt depressed. Yet he did nothing about it. Those holidays he went to his father's beach house with Lance, annoyed to find that Merlin was going to be there too. He would sometimes surf with Merlin and occasionally be civil with him. When Arthur was pissed that night at the bonfire he didn't remember much. The next day he hung out with Lance and ended up drinking that night at the local pub. He woke up passed out on a public bench before making his way home. He made his way to his room but instead he heard noises in the bedroom and went to investigate. _

_He stood in the doorway eyes wide with shock. His brother Will and Merlin lay curled up in the bed. Arthur was furious and yelled at them both, forcing Merlin out of the house. Merlin tried to explain himself but Arthur would not have a bar of it. Will started yelling back at him and Merlin slipped out the door. He shouted at Will "how dare you.." but Will shouted back "why do you care, it's not like your even friends with him." Arthur protested "he doesn't deserve you, who sleeps with anything with legs." Will was furious "funk you, I do not. Just because you're too much of a pussy to tell him how you really feel, doesn't mean I have to miss out." _

_Arthur glared at his brother "I want you out of this house and I never want to see you with Merlin again, you understand." Will shouted "you bastard, it's not your house. I can stay here as long as I want and I plan on seeing Merlin again, thank you very much." Arthur replied "fine, but I'll tell father your back, he won't be very happy about his stolen credit cards." Will glared at him "you wouldn't" and Arthur glared back until Will said "you would, wouldn't you. You're such a dick, going crawling back to daddy. You won't be so happy when you find out what he's planned for you." Will gleefully walked out of the room, slamming the door in Arthurs face. _

…

Comments would be much appreciated


End file.
